Micro-conseils d'auteur à auteur
by Cloud 'n Izru
Summary: Ce guide a l'ambition de vous offrir tous les conseils d'écriture après lesquels vous courez sur internet. Ne vous fiez pas à l'introduction qui perdure en longueur et dévorez : test de marysuisme, aide au scénario, analyse de styles, patchwork de conseils d'auteurs et de scénaristes célèbres, conseils de rédaction... loin de l'habituel "volonté, talent, chance et c'est tout."
1. Je débute

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Ceci est le fruit d'une série de coïncidences qui m'ont enfin poussée à écrire quelques conseils pour les personnes aimant écrire et désirant faire toujours mieux. Vous pouvez le retrouver sur le forum Fairies Fans si vous y êtes inscrit. Ce qui suit en est donc tiré.

Je pense cependant plus honnête de vous prévenir de l'aspect légèrement brouillon, partial et incomplet de ce "guide du scribouillard", qui ne commence à s'avérer ordonné qu'à partir du quatrième billet. J'espère qu'il s'avérera utile au plus grand nombre.

* * *

(_l'extrait commence à partir d'ici)_

Je vous présente un vieux projet un peu embarrassant de par son ambition, et qui se base sur le fait qu'il est quasi impossible de trouver des conseils intéressants sur le net, en matière d'écriture. Et comme il m'arrive de jouer aux grandes théoriciennes, j'ai commencé à m'atteler au programme.

Pourquoi ?  
Parce qu'en tant que bêta-lecteur, on se rend vite compte qu'il est très difficile de dire ses défauts à la personne qu'on veut corriger, tout simplement parce qu'on a peur de décourager la personne et éventuellement de se prendre une réponse agressive en pleine figure, mais aussi qu'on sait qu'il est impossible de changer une personne en un jour et qu'il va falloir prendre du temps. Faire des remarques détail par détail.

Et que des fois, on en a si gros sur la patate qu'on laisse tomber et qu'on se contente de lire en premier pour son bon plaisir, de corriger les fautes d'orthographe et d'accord, de relever les incohérences scénaristiques et de dire à l'auteur ce qu'on a adoré et ce qui nous a fait réagir.

Même moi, je vous le dis. Et pourtant, je pense être assez du genre à mettre les pieds dans le plat sans aucune diplomatie.

_Ce guide est dédié à Laxus [__mais (edit) j'aimerais également ajouter à ce nom toutes les personnes qui ont suivi et argumenté face à ce guide, sur le forum, ainsi que celui de Mezzanotte Luce que j'ai *honte à moi* un peu lâchée ces derniers temps, surtout avec la panne sèche façon DN__]._

**XXX**

**CONSEILS D'ECRITURE POUR AUTEUR EN SOIF DE PROGRES**

**XXX**

x

Premier billet : Introduction + Du débutant.

x

Vous n'êtes pas un auteur difficile : tout ce que vous voulez, c'est écrire mieux. Seulement, les conseils ne pleuvent pas et l'on se borne à vous répéter d'écrire plus et d'augmenter vous-même votre niveau d'exigence. Et ça ne vous suffit plus.

Quels que soient votre niveau ou votre expérience, il existe pourtant des milliers de détails, des centaines de points qu'un œil extérieur avisé pourrait vous pointer du doigt pour vous aider à progresser. Mais même lorsque vous prenez un relecteur, celui-ci se borne à vous souligner des fautes d'orthographe ou à vous dire ce qu'il a adoré ou non. Et vous vous dites : mais où est la marge ? Qu'est-ce qui me sépare de cet auteur que j'admire et auquel je voudrais peut-être ressembler ?

Car vous voudriez améliorer votre style, et lire d'autres auteurs ne vous suffit plus. Vous voudriez créer de grands personnages, et les vôtres vous semblent fades ou semblables les uns les autres. Et vous voudriez l'imagination, et la reconnaissance, et la fin de la Page Blanche.

x

Ce guide n'a pas l'ambition d'être un faiseur de miracle. Il a pour but de vous aider, quel que soit votre niveau, à trouver vous-même une manière de progresser et de pallier aux difficultés que vous rencontrerez au cours de votre écriture. Il se base sur mes lectures, sur mon expérience d'auteure. Je ne prétends pas être une référence, car il existe des milliers de personnes qui ont passé plus d'heures que moi à suer devant une feuille ou un écran, et vous en faites peut-être partie.

Ce que j'ai à vous apporter, en revanche, c'est ma réflexion. Ma propre opinion, personnelle, et qui sera sans doute différente de la vôtre sur certains points en ce sens que nous ne sommes pas identiques. Le regard que je porte sur les choses ne sera donc pas le même que vous. Mais comme j'ai écrit, je suis moi-même passée par les différentes étapes que vous connaissez peut-être, dont cette recherche désespérée de conseils que je ne trouvais nulle part, au milieu des inepties et des évidences classiques, mais que j'ai fini par réunir à force de patience.

Peut-être ne trouverez-vous pas tout de suite LE conseil que vous recherchez désespérément. Je m'adresse à tous les niveaux, et, puisque chacun progresse à son rythme, il vous faudra sans doute glaner un ou deux éléments dans chaque partie pour trouver votre bonheur.

Si vous en maîtrisez peu, ne cherchez surtout pas à intégrer tous ces conseils à la fois. N'en retenez qu'un ou deux, apprenez à l'appliquer et à en prendre possession jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse partie intégrante de votre schéma mental d'auteur, puis retournez-y pour pêcher une nouvelle technique et avancer ainsi sans devenir un monstre de mécanique et d'application de règles.

L'écriture doit rester un plaisir, et si celle-ci se changer en travail, alors ce sera un échec.

x

La première chose que vous devez avoir en tête, c'est que la littérature est un art. Si, à votre stade, le mot vous terrifie comme c'est le cas pour moi, contentez-vous de penser écriture de la même façon que vous vous contenterez de penser auteur quand vous êtes peut-être l'écrivain de demain.

Or l'art ne peut se contenter d'être une opération du Saint-Esprit, une idée que l'on jette sur le papier sans se retourner. L'art n'est rien sans travail.

Et vous verrez vite que le progrès vient avec le temps, même si l'impatience risque de vous guetter à vos débuts. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, il vous suffit de persévérer et d'être exigeant avec vous-même.

On dit souvent que les vieux auteurs arrachent leurs textes des mains de leurs éditeurs pour les modifier alors que les jeunes, eux, refusent de revenir en arrière sur un simple mot. C'est tout à fait compréhensible : le jeune a travaillé d'arrache-pied sur son premier texte et a tant souffert pour obtenir ce qu'il considère comme un œuvre enfin lisible que le fait qu'on y exerce la moindre critique le démoralise facilement. Le vieux, lui, a déjà effectué ce travail dix fois, cent fois. Revenir sur un texte ne représente rien pour lui. Il a déjà réussi à achver un premier texte, il ne cherche plus à se prouver qu'il en est capable. Il ne le veut pas fini, il le veut brillantissime.

Le premier conseil que je vous donnerai, et bien qu'il ne convienne pas aux plus grands débutants qui ont encore besoin de respirer et de nourrir leur imaginaire, est d'écrire tous les jours. Même si j'en suis personnellement incapable. Mais si vous en avez le temps et la possibilité, et que vous envisagez d'écrire, qui sait, un roman, un rythme régulier d'écriture est une habitude aussi saine que de manger des fruits tous les jours. Même s'il ne s'agit que de cinq cent mots (je travaille avec un compteur de mots sur Word). Cela vous permettra de stabiliser votre style, et les expressions vous viendront plus facilement.

L'autre conseil que je vous donnerai, c'est de toujours travailler avec un dictionnaire ainsi qu'un dictionnaire de synonymes. Si vous travaillez sur ordinateur comme la majorité des auteurs d'aujourd'hui, internet est votre ami : je vous conseille particulièrement le dico_linternaute_, qui a les deux fonctionnalités et est très complet et concis.

Cependant, vous ne devez pas y rester pendu. Si vous ne trouvez pas le terme exact qui vous flotte sur le bout de la langue, ce n'est pas grave : utilisez des synonymes, tournez votre phrase différemment. Contrairement à ce que cet ambitieux psychorigide de Balzac prétendait plus ou moins, l'écriture n'a pas pour but d'être une description exacte de la réalité au détail près du grain de poussière sur la semelle gauche de votre personnage : si le détail n'apporte rien à votre histoire, s'il n'est pas essentiel à sa compréhension ou à son fonctionnement, occultez-le. Votre écriture n'en sera que plus fluide et personnelle.

Et si vous trouvez que vous manquez de vocabulaire ou que celui-ci n'est pas intégré et que vous n'êtes pas capable de l'utiliser, alors lisez. Lisez des auteurs publiés, des romans, des journaux, des magazines scientifiques, votre prof de physique ou de maths qui fait des fautes d'orthographe partout, votre prof de français qui utilise des mots ronflants parce que ça l'amuse, et même les tags dans la rue.

Et lisez des débutants. Vous vous rendrez compte que cela ne vous en sera que bénéfique. Chez les auteurs moins doués que vous, vous identifierez peut-être des fautes que vous faites vous-même et vous pourrez ainsi les éradiquer.  
Chez les auteurs meilleurs que vous, vous trouverez peut-être des tournures excellentes, une manière de mener un scénario ou de construire l'intrigue, ou d'autres détails qui vous fascineront et que vous tenterez de reproduire à votre manière.

Piochez chez les uns et chez les autres, et ne gardez que ce que vous considérez comme étant le meilleur. Vous vous rendrez compte que, loin de vous rendre conformiste, cet exercice vous permettra de construire votre propre style, car au fil du temps, vous en éliminerez consciemment ou non certains détails qui vous accrochent moins et vous vous enrichirez d'autres que vous trouverez plus agréable. Il se produit exactement la même chose chez les enfants qui apprennent à écrire et regardent les lettres que trace leur voisin de table : hop, un joli L majuscule ? Allons le reproduire et débarrassons-nous de cette mocheté qui hante nos papattes ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que je me retrouve aujourd'hui à écrire mes R de trois façons différentes…

Attention encore ! Ecrire avec style ne signifie pas semer quinze métaphores par ligne ! Vous vous rendrez compte que, lorsqu'il y en a trop, les figures de style prennent le pas sur le sens de votre texte et que votre histoire en devient incompréhensible. La plupart des éditeurs considèrent qu'il faut s'en tenir à une métaphore par page, quitte à la filer, sans quoi vous paraîtrez indigeste. Et cela vaut aussi pour les expressions passées dans la langue courante et dont vous avez peut-être aussi bien que moi oublié l'aspect métaphorique.

Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous passer de votre ami le Style Grandiloquent, écrivez de la poésie. Et si vous n'aimez pas la poésie, je vous conseille de vous rabattre sur les drabbles (100, 200 ou 500 mots : un chiffre rond) ou au pire sur les OS. Pas de nouvelle, encore moins une histoire. Il est des gens qui aiment les mots mais votre but n'est pas de jouer au prétendant au Prix Goncourt (sans compter que beaucoup de nominés savent être softs).

x

Je vais maintenant me rabattre sur les conseils pour grands débutants (ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début, mais passons).

Attention à ne pas céder à la facilité : il n'y a rien de plus insupportable pour un lecteur que le style théâtral et les didascalies. Vous n'écrivez pas de théâtre, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas notre sujet ! Avez-vous déjà lu un roman où l'auteur s'abaisse à de telles pratiques ?

Alors le tiret, oui, et les guillemets. Si vous ne savez pas les utiliser ou si vous êtes de ces personnes qui ont trop lu en anglais pour être capables de se souvenir de la manière dont s'écrit notre belle langue, je ne puis que vous conseiller de reprendre les cours de grammaire qui vous avez suivi à l'école primaire. Il existe certes des variabilités de plus en plus tolérées au fur et à mesure que la langue évolue, mais la base consiste en 'guillemet, phrase de dialogue, verbe de parole et éventuel qualificatif, retour à la ligne et tiret pour la tirade suivante (ainsi de suite)'.

N'utilisez pas seulement le verbe _dire_ sous le prétexte que vous manquez de vocabulaire. Les verbes de parole sont importants. Ils reflètent l'état d'esprit de votre personnage. Il existe partout, sur internet, des listes de verbes dans lesquelles vous pouvez piocher après en avoir vérifié le sens (car mieux vaut un vocabulaire pauvre que des mots utilisés à contre-sens qui ne feront que vous tourner au ridicule : souvenez-vous, votre ami dictionnaire est de votre côté !). Murmurer, jeter, insinuer ou s'écrier n'ont pas exactement les mêmes nuances, vous vous en doutez. Et il s'agit de les utiliser.

Notez toutefois que le style théâtral peut être toléré dans certaines conditions très particulières : celles de la parodie et de l'introduction dans un texte de dialogue non oral : par sms, par mail, par discussion instantanée numérisée, etc. Là où le nom de la personne qui parle s'affichera de toute façon, de manière physique. Pas sur des petits papiers échangés en cours, à moins que votre personnage ne tienne à tout prix à se faire chopper par ses profs.

Bien. Vous vous êtes débarrassé de vos dialogues théâtraux, que nous reste-t-il ensuite ?

Un autre fléau. L'utilisation abusive du gras, de l'italique et des majuscules. Pour ces dernières, je vous rappelle que nous n'écrivons pas en allemand et que les noms communs ne prennent donc pas de majuscule, à moins que vous n'ayez un quelconque besoin de déposer le mot ou de le mettre en valeur (les Niffleurs de JKR). Ensuite, souvenez-vous que les majuscules évoquent un hurlement et qu'écrire tout un paragraphe en majuscules peut être ressenti comme une agression par le lecteur.

Vos dialogues – encore ! – ne doivent PAS être distingués par la mise en italique, en gras ou en couleur. Il n'y a rien de plus aberrant que de changer de couleur de police entre deux personnages. Pourquoi donc, vous demandez-vous, tout plein de bonne volonté pour rendre votre texte plus facile à déchiffrer ?

Parce que le lecteur va faire une nette distinction entre récit et dialogue. Parce qu'il va se mettre à ne lire que l'un des deux, et à occulter certains mots. Parce que, las de jongler entre les polices et les écritures, il va se contenter de lire le dialogue, ou la narration, et qu'il va passer à côté de la moitié de l'histoire. Votre écriture n'est pas seulement visuelle, c'est un assemblage de mots et ce sont les mots qui sont importants. Pas le design que vous leur donnez.

Bien sûr, le gras et l'italique peuvent être utilisés au cœur d'un texte, pour distinguer un mot ou une expression qui doit être appuyée à la lecture. Mais notez bien que cela fait encore partie d'usages relativement récents (quoi que leur implantation soit quand même nettement plus ancienne que celle du style théâtral) et qu'il ne faut surtout pas en faire trop. Vous pouvez également utiliser cette technique pour distinguer des coupures de journal introduites dans votre texte, des documents « officiels » selon votre fiction, des indications de panneau et d'annonces, d'affichages, ou encore des lettres et missives. Bref, des documents écrits, à l'intérieur de la fiction (mise en abyme, votre copine est là !).

Et puis je citerai également une exception pour le dialogue. Si vos personnages utilisent deux langues différentes et que techniquement, vous n'arrivez pas à faire de distinction, plutôt que d'ajouter à chaque fois « dit-il en anglais » ou de mettre en en-tête une indication de « dialogue en elfique », vous pouvez avoir recours à l'italique tout en rendant l'idée compréhensible sans note d'auteur l'indiquant. L'italique peut également servir à indiquer un unique mot dans une langue étrangère au milieu de votre dialogue normal, ou encore un dialogue que le protagoniste ne comprend pas ou dont il ne perçoit pas le sens – car il vient de se prendre un coup sur la tête, il est fatigué, il n'écoute pas, etc. -.

x

Les défauts courants en matière d'introduction de personnage.

Avant toute chose : l'utilisation de la première personne du singulier peut être perçue comme une facilité, au départ, mais elle présente un énorme défaut. Au début, vous serez sans doute tenté d'adopter un certain raccourci qui est de changer de point de vue comme vous changez de personnage. C'est faisable, certains auteurs travaillant ainsi ont été publiés.

Mais attention. Il s'agit d'un recours exceptionnel, expliqué par la nature même de l'histoire envisagée. N'est pas Daniel Pennac qui veut, et le passage de la troisième personne à la première personne doit être dans un premier temps **proscrit**. De même que l'alternance des points de vue entre les différents personnages, surtout s'ils sont vos narrateurs. Ne vous considérez autorisés à utiliser ce genre de technique que lorsque vous maîtriserez les trois quarts des techniques présentées dans ce guide. Sans quoi, c'est bien simple : vous ne progresserez pas.

Et notez bien que les exceptionnels auteurs à avoir joué ainsi avec le feu ont alterné d'un chapitre à l'autre et ne se sont pas amusés à faire de la réécriture de scène. Même votre bien-aimée Stephenie Meyer a renoncé à son idée de réécriture façon Edward, et pourtant, son projet n'était pas totalement stupide.

La plaie la plus abominable, en ce domaine, et que vous devez ABSOLUMENT éliminer de vos écrit, c'est ce virus du P.O.V Machin qui se répand – mais quel fléau – sur le web. Si vous en voyez un quelque part, cela ne peut signifier que deux choses : soit l'auteur ne sait pas écrire, auquel cas il a besoin d'indiquer de manière non fictionnelle quel personnage va s'exprimer, car il aurait été incapable de vous le faire deviner par sa seule écriture, soit l'auteur est un très, très gros fainéant. J'en rajouterai une troisième : il se peut que vous ayez affaire à un débutant qui reproduit ce qu'il a vu ailleurs, ne sachant pas qu'il existe des alternatives. Dans tous les cas, lecteur, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin ou d'indiquer gentiment à l'auteur qu'il lui faudra un jour songer à s'exercer autrement, s'il ne veut pas rester éternellement embourbé dans sa propre médiocrité.

La nature aberrante du système P.O.V repose d'ailleurs dans son nom. Ceux qui l'utilisent savent-il seulement ce que l'abréviation signifie ? Pas tous. Car il s'agit d'une locution anglaise – même ici, notre belle langue passe à la trappe – : Point Of View, point de vue en français.

En bref, débarrassez-vous-en.

Mais, car il y a un mais, l'alternance des points de vue possède son propre intérêt : celui de donner un nouvel éclairage à une situation. Dans un récit mené à la troisième personne, il permettra de circuler d'un personnage à l'autre, d'introduire des méchants, de dévoiler des bribes d'intentions des uns et des autres en se décentrant d'un héros unique – les séries télévisées américaines adorent ce genre de pratique, comme dans Heroes, Le Trône de Fer, etc. – ou encore de maintenir un mystère sur la réciprocité d'une relation qu'il sera possible de briser par la suite, par le fameux changement de point de vue – je pense par exemple à Théo et Sixie dans l'excellent _Réseau(x)_, ou encore à Petra dans le formidable _Belles dans la Jungle_ –.

Venons-en à l'introduction de votre héros à plus proprement parler.

Il existe un certain nombre de choses qui caractérisent les débutants et qui sont à ne surtout pas faire, à moins que vous ne vous présentiez comme un auteur confirmé. Celui-ci, que je vais citer pour exemple, est le début typique de la personne qui écrit ses premières lignes :

_« Je m'appelle Ravenia, j'ai quinze ans, j'ai de longs cheveux blonds avec une mèche bleu électrique  
sur le côté droit, des yeux verts, des boutons sur le front,… et je suis une fille parfaitement banale. »_

Là, je dirai que c'est le début qui est banal. Et affligeant. Avec une description pareille, votre Ravenia n'est pas banale. A ce propos, le mot « banal » est à chasser de _tous_ vos écrits. Oubliez-le dès lors que vous touchez à un clavier. De même que le mot « ordinaire », « normal », et dans une certaine mesure, le mot « moyen ».

Commençons par le commencement dans cette analyse. Le prénom. Sommes-nous vraiment obligés d'apprendre le prénom de votre personnage dès la première ligne ? Est-il si essentiel à votre histoire que ne pas le connaître d'ici la fin du second paragraphe nous expose à des radiations nucléaires façon Fukushima ? A un abêtissement spontané ? A l'incompréhension totale de votre texte ?

Est-ce que votre prénom a un sens dans l'histoire ? Est-il probable qu'une Sakura soit européenne ou une Ravenia française ?

Est-il essentiel que l'on connaisse son âge ? Surtout si vite ? Qu'y a-t-il de capital derrière cette présentation digne d'une carte d'identité ou d'un portrait à un correspondant étranger ? La mèche bleue électrique caractérise-t-elle votre personnage au point d'en être essentielle ? Ne pourrait-elle pas être rousse, votre Ravenia ? La couleur de ses yeux va-t-elle révolutionner le monde ?

En quoi sa banalité nous intéresse-t-elle ? Si elle est banale, ce n'est pas un personnage, encore moins une héroïne. Il est inutile de nous parler d'elle. Elle n'a pas d'histoire, pas de futur, pas de passé. Elle ne nous touche pas. Harry Potter, Light Yagami ou encore Cosette étaient-ils banals ? Un personnage ne peut pas être banal par nature, car cela signifie qu'il n'a rien qui lui permette de vivre une aventure digne d'être narrée.

Et d'ailleurs, le mot normal en lui-même est ambigu car il signifie que rien ne distingue une personne de la masse. Or cela fait carrément d'elle une personne exceptionnelle (le Mr. Brown d'Agatha Christie !) car personne n'est « normal ». Tout le monde a un petit quelque chose qui le distingue des autres, même si l'on peut élargir cette idée en « faisant entrer les gens dans des cases » : ça s'appelle la personnalité.

_« - Ravenia Heaven Locker ! s'exclama ma meilleure amie. Tu n'as pas fini ? »_

Excusez-moi pour cet extrait frappant de réalisme.

Il y a vraiment des gens qui écrivent ça. Pourtant, vous avez beau créer une fiction, la cohérence et la logique ne sont pas interdites. Elles sont même très conseillées, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. _Qui_, dites-moi _qui_ interpelle une autre personne, une connaissance et amie de surcroît, en utilisant son prénom, son second prénom et son nom de famille ? Vous avez déjà fait ça ? Même sur le ton de la plaisanterie ?

Merci. Alors effacez-moi cette abomination avant que je me fâche.

A la limite, vous pouvez ajouter le nom de famille pour les discours officiels et les remises de diplômes. Mais même un inconnu qui présente un gros écart hiérarchique ne vous appellera pas Ravenia Locker. Vous serez Mademoiselle Locker peut-être, mais pas plus. Rappelez-vous que nous sommes francophones et que nous parlons comme tel.

Je ne compte pas vous faire un grand discours sur la manière de choisir un prénom de personnage. Souvenez-vous juste qu'il a été choisi par les parents, qu'il représente une culture (géographie, ethnie, religion, niveau social…), des références personnelles et une époque. Et que donc il existe des limites à l'absurdité.

Comme nous parlions de la présentation des personnages, je vais en retourner à leur description. Les gens aiment bien ça, la description, les détails pas très utiles mais qui remplissent une page supplémentaire sur le chapitre. Je parle évidemment des auteurs. Souvenez-vous qu'en écriture, il s'agit de dégager un essentiel et de se débarrasser de l'inutile. A moins que cela de serve à caractériser la personnalité de votre personnage, je me fiche de savoir que votre passant bousculé dans la rue soit un grand blond aux yeux bleus de vingt ans avec ce qu'il faut de musculature, une veste en cuir et des converses vertes, à moins qu'il occupe plus de ses dix lignes de description détaillée dans votre histoire.

Bref, tout le monde se fout de la couleur des yeux de vos vingt protagonistes à moins que ce ne soit un signe distinctif (les fameux yeux verts d'Harry Potter), donc merci de se limiter à l'essentiel. En plus, ce serait long à retenir. Gardez en tête que le lecteur est par nature fainéant et qu'il sautera le passage si cela ne l'intéresse pas.

Ensuite, à absolument éviter :

_«Ensuite, parmi les amis de Ravenia, il y avait Ethan, qui était son meilleur  
ami d'enfance et qu'elle connaissait depuis toute petite. _

_Ethan était un jeune homme timide et maladroit, qui rougissait quand une  
fille lui adressait la parole mais qui était très intelligent et drôle par ailleurs.  
Il n'aimait pas les spaghettis et était très loyal, bien que rusé quand le besoin  
s'en faisait sentir pour protéger ses amis ou sa famille. »_

Oh. My. Godasse.

Apprenez, les enfants, que lorsque vous écrivez, personne ne sera convaincu que votre Ethan est timide, maladroit, drôle, intelligent, loyal, rusé et continuez la liste selon vos préférences, tant que vous ne l'aurez pas _montré_. Comme ça, par exemple :

_« - Hey, Ethan ! Tu n'aurais pas des spaghettis en rab ? demanda Abigaïl,  
qui était une grosse morfale._

_Ethan rougit._

_-T…tu peux prendre c…ce que t-tu veux, bafouilla-t-il._

_De toute manière, il n'aimait pas ça. »_

Aw, c'est compliqué ! J'avoue que je m'amuse bien avec les exemples et que je collectionne les prénoms clichés des premières fics que j'ai pu lire sur internet. Ne manquent plus que les séries du type April, May, June et Jude…

Après, il va s'agir de garder la cohérence. Votre Ethan ne va pas s'énerver sur la première fille qui passe parce qu'elle a insulté Ravenia et lui cracher dessus ou la passer à tabac. Non souvenez-vous de votre fiche personnage, il va la fermer, parce qu'il est timide, que c'est une fille même s'il s'agit aussi d'une garce, et comme vous aviez décidé qu'il était rusé, il va éventuellement suggérer à Ravenia ou à sa meilleure amie une manière soit de calmer le jeu avec l'agresseur, parce qu'il n'est pas bon d'avoir des ennemis et qu'il est intelligent, soit de venger Ravenia sans qu'ils ne soient mouillés (parce que ça va faire avancer le scénario).

Ah oui. Les smileys et les notes d'auteur n'ont rien à faire à l'intérieur d'un texte. Sauf parodie.

Et le BUT de votre histoire, c'est de SERVIR le SCENARIO et d'aller JUSQU'AU BOUT. Donc tous vos personnages et toutes vos actions doivent être tournés vers cet unique but. L'exception à la règle, c'est l'anecdote drôle ou pas qui elle servira à mieux cerner les personnages et à détendre l'atmosphère après un épisode de suspense à haute tension. Bref, ça sert encore au scénario.

Que dire, que dire… chers auteurs débutants, puisque je viens de l'évoquer là, vous ne pouvez pas écrire d'histoire sans scénario. Il y a bien sûr quelques personnes à l'imagination débordante qui vous pondront une histoire au fil de la plume, mais d'un, ces personnes sont exceptionnelles et de deux, que font-elles lorsque l'idée qui suit se trouve avoir une incohérence avec ce qui précède ? Le fait d'écrire dans le fil de l'action n'offre aucun recul, amène à des romans-fleuves où les personnages avancent pour mieux reculer, s'emmêlent les pinceaux et se mettent à loucher sur Plus Belle la Vie et Les Feux de l'Amour, et où le sujet initial dérive, dérive… jusqu'à vous mener à tout en son contraire.

Ne croyez pas que les auteurs de thrillers ne savaient pas exactement qui était le tueur ou comment allait se solder leur intrigue dès leur premier chapitre. Sinon, comment sèmeraient-ils leurs indices sans se contredire ?

Pour les auteurs débutants, également, je tiens à rappeler que l'orthographe n'est pas une option, que les dictionnaires existent, que, si vous avez du mal à vous corriger, vous pouvez toujours relire votre texte « à froid » et après cela, demander les services d'une tierce personne bien intentionnée qui éliminera les abominations restantes (on l'appelle relecteur ou bêta-lecteur). Ce n'est pas une honte : Balzac était nul en orthographe et il s'en tire plutôt bien niveau postérité.

De même pour la grammaire, la conjugaison : le Bescherelle est votre ami et vous ne progresserez jamais si vous ne prenez pas conscience des fautes que vous faites et si vous ne prenez pas l'habitude de les traquer. Il n'y a pas de « je suis un crétin congénital de l'orthographe » : ça s'apprend. Par la pratique. Point.

_« Je marcha dans la rue lorsque je glissa sur une peau de banane et je perda mes clés. »_

Oui mes amis, ça n'existe pas.

Une petite règle de base de la conjugaison, puisque cette erreur est sans doute la plus courante de la « nouvelle langue française façon six-quinze ans » et qu'elle vous servira peut-être plus que si je me mets à disserter sur les doubles consonnes et la coupure des mots.

Première question : êtes-vous à l'imparfait ou au passé simple ?

Pour cela, passez à la seconde personne du singulier : « _Tu marchais dans la rue lorsque tu glissas sur une peau de banane et tu perdis tes clés. » _Le premier est donc un imparfait, le second un passé simple et le troisième… un verbe du troisième groupe, merci bien l'école primaire.

Et l'imparfait se conjugue comme ceci :

_Je march__**ais**__  
Tu marchas  
Il marcha._

Et le passé simple se conjugue comme ceci :

_Je march__**ai**__  
Tu marchais  
Il marchait._

Et le verbe perdre se conjugue ainsi au passé simple :

_Je perdi__**s**__  
Tu perdis  
Il perdit._

A noter qu'au présent, il se conjugue ainsi :

_Je perd__**s**__  
Tu perds  
Il perd._

Merci de noter où se trouvent les « s » et où ils ne se trouvent pas. Il n'y a aucune honte à se tromper. Il y en a à ne pas chercher à se corriger. J'ai très longtemps fait l'erreur de la première personne du passé simple et je n'en suis pas moins capable aujourd'hui de me débrouiller convenablement.

Je tiens également à écrire un rapide passage sur la ponctuation qui sera un peu plus traitée par la suite. Si la ponctuation existe et ne se résume pas à des virgules et des points, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Il faut se dire que les signes de ponctuation représentent des pauses réservées à la respiration dans un texte, dont la plus courte serait la virgule et la plus longue les points de suspension. Vous pouvez faire l'analogie avec les silences, en musique, qui vont de la pause au trois-quarts de soupir en passant par X nuances. A l'écrit, c'est pareil. La ponctuation existe et elle n'est pas faite pour les chiens. Il y a des - , … . : ! ? !? et même des espaces entre les paragraphes et des alinéas hors format web. Vous savez, ces trucs qui permettent de ne pas s'avaler dix lignes d'un coup et de respirer un grand coup à la fin tellement vous êtes soulagés d'en avoir fini.

Vous pouvez même isoler des phrases pour les mettre en valeur. Souvenez-vous de Bottero qui est peut-être le plus grand auteur jeunesse de ces dernières années. Et par opposition, dites-vous que Flaubert était un peu crétin de s'imaginer que tout le monde avait les capacités d'apnée d'une baleine blanche.

Enfin une chose, si vous aimez le vocabulaire et les nouveaux mots qu'on vous a enseignés la semaine dernière, souvenez-vous que tout le monde n'est pas sur un pied d'égalité, que votre lecteur, c'est tout le monde, et qu'il existe des nuances entre cœur et myocarde ou entre parent et géniteur, et qu'elles ne sont pas faites pour les autres. Vous devez utiliser le sens des mots, pas vous en gargariser. Votre but est de raconter (même si là on passe au niveau au-dessus).

Une petite dernière, niveau fautes d'accord : les participes.

Retenez : « _Au passé composé, le participe s'accorde avec le sujet lorsque l'auxiliaire est être mais pas lorsque l'auxiliaire est avoir »_. Il existe cependant une exception à ce non-accord en présence de l'auxiliaire avoir : la présence d'un pronom avant cet auxiliaire. Auquel cas le participe s'accordera _au pronom introduit_.

Illustration :

_Elles __**ont**__ mangé.  
Elles __**sont**__ mang__**ées**__.  
Il y avait __**un**__ gâteau. Elles __**l**__'__**ont**__ mangé.  
Il y avait __**une**__ tarte. Elles __**l**__'__**ont**__ mangé__**e**__.  
Il y avait __**des**__ biscuits. Elles __**les ont**__ mangé__**s**__._

Et voilà les trois quart des fautes de conjugaison d'éliminées.

x

**_Dans cette partie :_****_  
-Introduction  
-Jeune auteur/Vieil auteur  
-Régularité  
-Réalisme et vocabulaire (1)  
-Lectures nourricières  
-Dictionnaires  
-Figures de style (1)  
-Style théâtral  
-Gras/Italique et cie  
-Langues étrangères (1)  
-Introduction de personnage pour débutant : erreurs courantes  
-Point de vue (1)  
-De la normalité  
-Le prénom  
-Apparence et description (1)  
-Caractères et personnages (1)  
-Premiers clichés : l'interpellation (1)  
-Irruption de l'auteur dans le texte (1)  
-Scénario v.s roman-fleuve  
-Orthographe  
-Passé simple, 1_****_re_****_ personne.  
-Ponctuation et mise en forme (1)  
-Accord du participe passé_**

… et bien d'autres.


	2. Je progresse

Rebonjour ! La prétentieuse s'y remet, en précisant bien que l'apostrophe Prénom + Nom a été validée par l'écrasante majorité. A utiliser avec modération, toutefois, car je ne suis pas le seul être sur cette planète qui trouve cette manière de s'exprimer un peu décalée (et ça au moins, ça a été vérifié).

**XXX**

**CONSEILS D'ECRITURE POUR AUTEUR EN SOIF DE PROGRES (2)**

**XXX**

Bien ! Dans notre dernier volet, vous avez eu la chance de découvrir une volée de conseils pour auteur grand débutant. Aujourd'hui, on enclenche la vitesse supérieure : bienvenue chez les auteurs du dimanche. Dans cette partie, et jusqu'à ce que mes pauvres doigts chochottes soient las de matraquer mon clavier – ou que Matrone Ilesttempsdallerdormir ne me rappelle à mes besoins naturels (edit : écrit en plusieurs fois finalement) –, nous verrons une série de clichés de mise en scène ou d'écriture très courants chez les rookies, et qui font d'ailleurs, tristement, leur marque.

A noter : nous rentrons dans un domaine plus aléatoire qui dépend des perceptions personnelles des lecteurs. Cependant, souvenez-vous que si vous postez ou publiez, c'est que vous n'écrivez pas que pour vous-même et que donc, dans une certaine mesure, il n'est pas totalement inutile de prendre en compte les exigences de la clientèle.  
Remarquez également que certaines horreurs seront retrouvées dans des histoires… publiées. Rassurez-vous, il y a quand même un certain écrémage.

Premier cliché qui met sur les nerfs : le miroir.

Lorsqu'on a, comme moi, traîné plus que de raison sur les divers sites où des jeunes de neuf à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans, médiane à treize, postent leur « roman » d' « écrivain » en « attente de publication, _doné dé konseil svp »_, on finit par remarquer qu'il y a une nette différence entre la manière d'écrire de messieurs et plus majoritairement mesdames Toutlemonde « plus tart, je seré écrivin » et celle qu'on retrouve sur ces blocs de papier relié plus communément appelés livres.

L'un d'entre eux, je ne vous le donnerai pas au loto, est la manière de présenter ses personnages. Nous avons déjà vu brièvement que le parfait newbie va nous faire sa petite description physique à la première personne du singulier dans le premier paragraphe de son histoire. Le stade supérieur, généralement, est celui où le gamin devenu préadolescent se réveille et comprend que ce n'est peut-être pas l'approche la plus subtile de la Création.

Or, comme il reste très superficiel (c'est naturel, ne pas s'inquiéter, les ados et la crise d'identité blablabla…), il se dit qu'il lui faut quand même faire une description physique de son personnage, et dans les premières pages s'il vous plait. Comme il a digéré le fait que se décrire soi-même de la mèche bleue aux ongles du petit orteil n'était pas top, il se dit : et si je trouvais un intermédiaire ? En bref, une raison de se décrire.

Or, dans sa propre quête d'identité, l'adolescent passe une bonne partie de sa vie devant son miroir à détailler ses défauts. Et un beau jour où il se surprend dans l'exercice de ses fonctions… voilà l'illumination ! Mon personnage se réveille, il vient de faire un cauchemar, ou alors son réveil a juste sonné, on s'en fout, bref il a la tête dans le cul et n'est pas présentable mais on se dit que c'est bon pour l'autocritique, et hop ! il passe à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage – ou a juste un miroir dans sa chambre – et croise… tadam… son reflet ! Décrivons ce reflet, mes braves messieurs, puisqu'on peut considérer que ce n'est pas moi-même !

Non, non et… NON.

Entre nous, c'est l'une des garanties que l'histoire sera bourrée de clichés. C'en est d'ailleurs un bon, de repère, puisqu'en général on le retrouve dans le premier chapitre. Dès lors, pas la peine de se poser la question, on repose le bouquin sur le rayonnage et on passe au suivant.

Vous voulez rigoler ? Devinez où est le SEUL roman publié où j'ai eu l'occasion de voir cette abomination en œuvre.

_Cinquante nuances de Grey_.

Enfin, je suis méchante, mais j'admets que la méthode du miroir, on peut l'intégrer à la fiction autrement. J'ai bien dit autrement. Pour rester dans les trucs connus, je citerai Harry Potter où la description via un miroir dure deux lignes chrono et sert à signifier que c'est bien de Harry dont on nous parle et qu'il a passé une nuit de merde dans son placard, mais que malheureusement, Sirius n'est pas derrière son bout de miroir cassé (si mes souvenirs sont bons). Il y en a un autre aussi, une histoire d'ado voyante je crois, où c'est utilisé _en milieu-fin de roman_, merci de noter.

Tout ça pour préciser que ce que j'expose reste subjectif et qu'il s'agit de travers qui peuvent se montrer utiles mais dont il ne faut pas abuser.

Cela dit, si vous en arrivez là, c'est que vous avez compris qu'écrire une histoire ne se résume pas à jeter deux-trois personnages bateaux et un élément déclencheur, après quoi les dialogues et le _j'alla_ bien sec prennent le relai pour une description du levage de jambe et du posage de pied sur le bitume. En fait, ça signifie même que vous avez quelque chose à raconter et que vous cherchez un biais pour l'introduire. Et il est même probable que vous ayez, d'un, un scénario, et de deux, la capacité à aller au-delà du premier chapitre.

Je me mets donc à parler, comme vous l'avez compris, des introductions de votre scène.

En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

Première chose : il n'est pas toujours évident de comprendre la nature du faire-valoir narratif. Comme souvent en matière d'écriture, une notion technique va piocher dans d'autres et se fera piocher dedans par ses voisins restants. Le faire-valoir, est, à petite échelle, l'équivalent de la phase de calme dans le tandem action-description de votre écriture.

Pour faire simple (il y a une personne qui en parle très bien, c'est , dans ses notes d'auteur sur _Nyx is watching you_ – fanfic HP), l'écriture est, à l'instar de la musique, un juste équilibre entre des phases d'adrénaline et des phases de repos, et ce à des échelles diverses. En cas de déséquilibre dans un sens ou dans l'autre, le lecteur décroche. Pas assez d'action ou de suspense, il s'ennuie trop, il perd le fil de l'action, en oublie la moitié, ne sait plus de quoi on parle et s'étouffe dans sa propre bave à force de chercher à comprendre – et vous avez un cadavre sur la conscience –.

Ceci est valable donc, à grande échelle, au niveau du scénario, où il faut même dans les romans d'action instaurer des « pauses », humoristiques, douces, romantiques, de vie quotidienne, etc. qui permettent par exemple de faire plus ample connaissance avec vos personnage, leur personnalité, leur quotidien. Des anecdotes, donc. Et puis je ne vous apprends pas l'inverse : un roman où il ne se passe rien, ce n'est pas vraiment un roman. Même dans les _Rêveries du promeneur solitaire,_ dans une moindre mesure, il se passe des choses. Enfin, il faut s'accrocher.

A petite échelle, ce sera la nuance entre la méthode sujet-verbe-complément et l'insertion de phases descriptives, de notes de style, de précisions.

A une échelle plus visible, ce sera la pure balance action/description.

A celle qui nous intéresse, ce sera donc de l'introduction.

La plupart des gens découvrent ce phénomène étrange lorsqu'ils ne savent pas commencer une scène (à ce propos, je reparlerai des trucs en la matière). Ils tâtonnent alors et cherchent le « quand », le « comment », et décident finalement de remonter avant la scène qu'ils ont dans la tête. Au début, ça donne des phrases très bateau et utilisées maladroitement, en général une description de l'environnement suivie par un zoom façon BD.

Mais là, dans ma réserve de mauvaises choses, je suis un peu à cours de matos (et j'ai surtout la flemme d'aller voir) alors je vais vous présenter la version presque BD et limite parodique :

_« En notre pays de Roche-la-perpète, les gens n'étaient pas compliqués. Des maisons, des routes,  
des collines et des arbres, le tout à perte de vue. De l'ennui, quoi._

_La petite forêt de Bois-Dormant était calme. Etonnamment paisible, même,  
si bien qu'un observateur extérieur n'y aurait vu qu'une masse verdoyante balayée  
par une fraîche brise que hantaient les lapins et les petits oiseaux._

_Personne n'aurait prêté attention à l'arbre du Vert-pécheur._

_Pourtant, blottie dans son ombre, une silhouette s'y dissimulait, à l'abri des regards.  
La jeune fille, les cheveux fraîchement détachés volant au vent, soupirait avec  
romantisme en tournant les pages de son volume de Révélations. »_

L'autre méthode très usitée, c'est de chercher purement ce qui aurait pu se passer avant dans l'action et non dans le décor. Le défaut de cette méthode, c'est qu'il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, on ne commence pas au siècle précédent. Sinon, ça donne juste l'impression que vous essayez de remplir une page.

Pour cet exemple, je vais me gracier du fait d'inventer quelque chose (sale flemmarde ! et ça prétend vous donner des conseils ?) _mais_ je vous file une adresse vers une histoire de plutôt bonne qualité, qui présente pour principal défaut… ses longueurs : _Une aventure volée_ de Natulcien720. Pourquoi elle ? Parce que c'est la méthode qui est utilisée dans le premier chapitre (après le prologue… grrrr !) et qu'elle rend assez bien tout en restant transparente (c'est-à-dire qu'on se rend compte que l'auteur a brodé et non sélectionné l'essence de son plan pour vous conter son histoire). Et puis en plus, elle a un bon style.

Précision : il n'y a pas besoin de connaître le fandom pour la lire.

Dans la série je dirai même plus, une autre petite précision : je vais donner plein d'exemples de fanfictions parce que la distance qu'on a avec un texte imprimé fait qu'en général, on a l'impression de tenir le Graal dans ses mains et qu'on en perd tous sens critique, mais aussi parce que les auteurs non publiés n'ont pas subi la phase de remaniement par l'éditeur et la suppression des maladresses, donc on voit ce qui ne va pas, justement parce que ce qui ne va pas a été laissé et qu'on n'a pas forcément affaire à des professionnels (notez qu'il y a des auteurs publiés qui se prêtent à la fanfiction).

Puisqu'on est parti dans les introductions, je vais quand même citer, après les introductions-descriptions de lieu et intro-délayages, l'introduction de type action. Lorsque vous voulez faire monter l'adrénaline, rendre vivant le texte, faire de l'action, du suspense pur et tout ça, vous commencerez au cœur de l'action. En fait, pas d'introduction. Et l'entrée en matière du tonnerre, c'est de débuter avec une phrase de dialogue.

_« -Tu avais raison.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Ernest est adorable._

_Des étoiles dans les yeux, Camille me secouait avec fébrilité.  
Qui que quoi dont où ? Elle lui avait enfin parlé, à son chéri ?  
Mais merde, elle en avait mis, du temps !_

_-Raconte, exigeais-je. »_

Ou encore :

_« -Baisse-toi !_

_La balle me siffla à quelques centimètres de l'oreille.  
Je bondis derrière la barricade, affolé._

_Bon sang ! Ils nous avaient rattrapés !_

_A deux malheureux mètres de distance, les hommes en noir  
rechargeaient leurs chambres à munition. »_

(Celui-là, c'est parce que je m'attaque à l'UA de la Mystwalker Week et que le thème est… disons, voisin. )

Mais j'ai un peu digressé. Nous parlions de clichés, non ? Alors voici une autre plaie du milieu de l'écriture : le mélodrame. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que, de par ma nature de personne dont toutes les nuits ou presque consistent en l'assistance à la mise à mort de moi/ma famille/mes amis/mes connaissances/l'univers tout entier ou autres joyeusetés, il se trouve que je suis totalement ANTI drames, tragédies, fins négatives et autres trucs tristes en tout genre. Mon avis reste donc à prendre avec des pincettes.

Mais.

Nous sommes d'accord qu'une histoire où tout le monde est heureux n'est pas une bonne histoire et qu'on s'y fait juste chier, désolée d'être aussi crue. Parce que la nature de l'histoire, c'est qu'il arrive un pépin au personnage et qu'il entreprend de le régler (ou se laisse ballotter par les conséquences sans rien faire, mais les héros mous et indécis, il y a des limites, et puis si ce n'est pas le cas du personnage, c'est l'auteur qui se chargera de l'aiguillonner, sauf récit de descente aux Enfers).

Cependant, le besoin de soucis ne signifie pas que votre personnage est une chose molle maniaco-dépressive qui n'a jamais vécu que les pires malheurs du monde et songe au suicide dix fois par jour. Ça, c'est la grande mode de ces dernières années en écriture : le personnage qui s'apitoie sur lui-même dans des ambiances sombres, en huis-clos, ne fait rien pour s'arranger, et reproche tout ça aux autres avec sur ses épaules toute la misère du monde. C'est le énième témoignage vrai ou faux d'une femme battue ou violée, d'une ado qui se drogue ou souffre d'anorexie, d'un homme qui a vu tous ses proches mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et s'en veut d'avoir survécu. Et cetera.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne lis pas pour avoir un motif de se jeter par la fenêtre. Et l'écriture égoïste de ces dernières années, ça m'en bouche un coin. Au moins, la fantasy, avec le superhéros qui va sauver le monde, c'est positif. C'est altruiste.

Si vous voulez avoir la preuve d'à quel point le mélo miséreux, c'est chiant, piochez dans à peu près toutes les histoires de skyrock, par exemple celle-ci où ce n'est même pas l'héroïne qui est censée souffrir, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'en faire tout un plat… .

Après, je ne dis pas. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. Sinon, ça ne se publierait pas.

Mais bon.

Autre chose. Un peu plus tôt, je suis repartie dans ma lubie de « la description physique de votre personnage, on met le holà et plus vite que ça ». Alors vous, braves auteurs, allez me demander : mais est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est mal de décrire un personnage ?

Je vous arrête : non, pas du tout. La description fait partie de l'identité de votre personnage et permet sa représentation mentale par le lecteur. Ne pas en mettre, c'est se la jouer Twilight et chercher à ce que tout le monde s'identifie à votre héros. C'est faisable, tout dépend de vos objectifs. Mais en règle générale, ce qui est conseillé, c'est de distiller les informations au fil du texte. Comme ça, le lecteur, qui est**un gros fainéant** – ça doit être votre leitmotiv quand vous écrivez –, aura plus de chance de retenir l'info. Comme vous ne devez pas balancer votre intrigue et vos enjeux dès la première page (les Horcruxes ont mis six tomes à se pointer), vous devez ne pas en faire trop et trop vite quant à la tête de votre pantin.

D'ailleurs, le problème est généralement réglé quand vous connaissez intimement votre personnage. Ça se voit assez en matière de fanfiction où nous est gracié le détail complet sur la longueur de cheveux de Natsu et Lucy, et où les personnages annexes seront introduits par des infos très brèves sur leur apparence (une référence ? _The Ocean Call_ de Bymeha, vous savez où )… sinon, vous avez peut-être lu_Seigneurs dragons_ de Baella, mais c'est moins visible).

S'il y a une chose à retenir de ce topo, c'est qu'en littérature, il ne faut écrire que le strict nécessaire (Icer !).

Ce qui nous amène à un autre point très important : la purple phrase.

Qu'est-ce que la purple phrase ?

C'est le fait d'écrire de longues lignes de texte généralement inutiles pour l'histoire, bourrée de métaphores et autres figures de style, souvent dopées à la description, à l'alanguissement, et… à l'ennui. Car l'obsession du « bien écrire » va tout simplement nuire à l'écriture. Le but d'un texte, ce n'est pas d'être beau, c'est de faire passer un message. Or la purple phrase est un obstacle à la compréhension. Vous connaissez la devise Shadock « pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? ». Eh bien c'est un peu ça.

Il y a des gens qui parlent de ceci beaucoup mieux que moi, et c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas m'embêter et vous rediriger vers un gars très bien en la matière : /boite-outils-ecrivain/quete-style-manuscrit-roman-texte/ameliorer-style-ecriture-auteur (A LIRE ABSOLUMENT), /boite-outils-ecrivain/quete-style-manuscrit-roman-texte/exemple-metaphore-comparaison-abus (réflexes d'éditeur dans celui-ci) et /boite-outils-ecrivain/quete-style-manuscrit-roman-texte/trouver-cliches-metaphores-texte. La notion de frigo est ESSENTIELLE, je l'utilise tout le temps au détail près que je stocke mes extraits en fin de document word, en quadruple exemplaire s'il le faut pour pouvoir revenir sur des changements.

Pour les flemmard(e)s, le frigo, c'est un espace de stockage pour les phrases et extraits de votre fic que vous hésitez à supprimer par peur d'avoir envie de revenir en arrière par la suite.

Sinon, comme contre-exemple, si vous appréciez Code Lyoko, j'ai ça : . ?p=243199. Dans cette fic, la notion de style disparait, bien qu'il y ait bien un style, pour laisser place à la notion de Scénario Du Siècle. Icer est un véritable maître en la matière.

Vous le remarquerez, je passe du coq à l'âne, alors maintenant et comme réclamé, l'Impératif !

Premier groupe :  
_Tu mang__**es**__.  
Mang__**e**__ !_  
Compris ? Les « s » qui se baladent, on n'en veut pas !

MAIS

Troisième groupe :  
_Tu prend__**s**__.  
Prend__**s**__ !_

Autre chose. Ça, c'est parce que je pense à… mais qui était-ce déjà ? bref, une auteure qui se plaignait qu'elle n'arrivait pas _du tout_ à générer des moments de suspense. En fait, le principe est très simple et il te suffira d'essayer de l'appliquer pour comprendre.

Qu'est-ce que le suspense ? Deux choses : 1) l'effet d'attente, 2) l'effet de surprise.

L'effet de surprise, c'est « simple », il suffit d'avoir de l'imagination et de ne pas vendre la mèche avant d'arriver à terme. Parfois, on peut même vendre la mèche à demi-mots, si la chute est assez énorme (c'est le cas où vous, lecteurs, vous piaffez à coup de « Je le savais ! Je le savais ! »), car même si le lecteur comprend ce à quoi vous allez aboutir, il commence par refuser d'y croire…

L'effet d'attente, maintenant, plus intéressant. Celui-là peut être utilisé à petite ou grande échelle, pour donner du rythme et du dynamisme au récit notamment. En général, on l'utilise inconsciemment (tout ce que je vous raconte, c'est de la théorisation, hein…).

Alors je vais débuter par un exemple :

_Un bruit. Répété, sourd, contre la cloison.  
Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur.  
Qui pouvait bien traîner à cette heure  
dans le labo de sciences nat' ?_

_Savannah ouvrit la porte à la volée._

_Ecarquilla les yeux._

_« Je le savais, hein » renifla-t-elle d'un  
ton dédaigneux en refermant la porte  
d'un geste sec._

_Alma et son petit-ami plus-si-secret  
cessèrent de s'embrasser._

_Ce n'était pas comme si elle  
était connue pour être fidèle._

Ou bien…

_Un bruit. Répété, sourd, contre la cloison.  
Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur.  
Qui pouvait bien traîner à cette heure  
dans le labo de sciences nat' ?_

_Savannah ouvrit la porte à la volée._

_Sous ses yeux, Alma et son petit-ami  
plus-si-secret cessèrent de s'embrasser._

_« Je le savais, hein » renifla Savannah  
d'un ton dédaigneux en refermant la porte  
d'un geste sec._

_Ce n'était pas comme si Alma  
était connue pour être fidèle._

Voili voilou…

Donc en gros, tout ce qu'il faut faire, si on suit cet exemple, c'est s'intéresser au personnage qui mène la danse. Savannah. Que cherche-t-elle à savoir ? Ce qui cause le bruit. Elle ouvre la porte… et voit les deux chéris officieux ensemble. Mais on peut aussi décider que Savannah voit quelque chose, réagit en conséquence, et ne nous dit ce qu'elle a vu que plus tard. Et le lecteur se ronge les ongles sur toute cette période en attendant de savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu voir.

Bref, l'effet d'attente, c'est de retarder au maximum le moment où on donne l'information-clé… pour mieux la lâcher comme une bombe.

Dans ce style, il y a un truc qui est efficace, c'est, pour mettre en valeur cette fameuse info, de la résumer en une phrase courte, succincte, incisive, et isolée pour former un paragraphe unique à elle seule. Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un, ça ? Bottero ! L'isolation des phrases était son sport favori !

Et sinon, dans la série, LE truc vicieux et efficace par excellente, c'est de faire comme indiqué mais de ne PAS donner la phrase-info de ce que par exemple Savannah a vu…

…pour le réserver au début de chapitre suivant.

La ponctuation a aussi un rôle, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué juste au-dessus .

Passons à un autre sujet (pour changer). L'épuration, ou comment se débarrasser de tous les petits mots qui rendent votre texte lourd, lourd, lourd et soporifique ! Un truc facile pour des auteurs qui écrivent déjà quand même un peu.

Le maître théoricien en la matière, c'est ce brave Balzac. Le principe : une phrase efficace est une phrase de type sujet-verbe-complément. A faire donc :

1) N'user des adverbes et plus particulièrement (vous allez rire) des ''-ement''eries qu'au _minimum _(et c'est bien là mon grand défaut).  
2) De même pour le participe présent, mais lui, l'idéal serait de le supprimer _tout court_.  
3) Ne pas abuser des propositions juxtaposées et user d'une ponctuation appropriée.  
4) Adapter la longueur des phrases au type de récit. De préférence, courtes.  
5) Utiliser le strict minimum d'adjectifs.

A ce propos, les scènes d'actions sont favorisées par des phrases très courtes, une ponctuation explosive, l'utilisation rigoureuse du sujet-verbe-complément, la rareté des verbes de paroles dans les dialogues, le vocabulaire de base, le peu d'adjectifs, etc.

La description favorisera les phrases longues et le développement, et la ponctuation simple, sans ''! ? …''.

Un récit d'action sera mis en valeur par des dialogues avec des tirets tandis qu'un récit très psychologique et descriptif favorisera les guillemets.

Un récit d'action aura de très courts paragraphes, au contraire de son collègue.  
Encore dans le style. Je crois que c'est dit dans le lien sur les métaphores, mais il faut vraiment éviter d'utiliser des parties du corps comme sujet des actions (type « sa main se saisit de l'objet »), ça rend très mal à moins qu'il n'y ait un contexte assez particulier et encore stylistique.

Dans les textes d'humour, il est très tentant pour l'auteur d'intervenir dans le récit et de donner son avis sur la question. Cependant, si la pratique peut se figurer distrayante une ou deux fois, il ne faut surtout pas en abuser car elle rompt totalement le rythme du récit et fait sortir l'auteur du suspense, du sujet, etc., ce qui n'est pas dans un intérêt d'auteur. La même règle s'applique pour les private jokes et autres références, quelles qu'elles soient, que le lecteur serait susceptible de ne pas connaître. Il faut un minimum respecter les codes, sinon on le frustre et il risque de ne rien comprendre. Je sais que ça a été mis à la mode par Le livre sans nom mais c'est une mauvaise chose, je vous l'assure.

Une ambiance type Horreur/Angst, comment ça se fabrique ?

C'est le système du huis-clos. Je ne suis pas spécialiste du tout en la matière, par contre, donc je n'ai pas de conseils extraordinaires à donner sinon qu'il faut utiliser des couleurs froides, un espace réduit, beaucoup d'écoute des pensées des personnages, de gros retours psychologiques, des descriptions, un vocabulaire qui tape dans le champ lexical de l'angoisse et des idées plus négatives que d'ordinaire.

Un autre cliché ?

L'amnésie. Vous avez intérêt à être paré pour justifier telle clause, parce que ça ressemble fort au travail d'un auteur fainéant qui a la flemme d'inventer le passé d'un personnage ou qui a besoin de tragédie gratuite. L'amnésie doit être e_ssentielle_ au scénario pour être justifiée.

Juste un petit dernier pour la route : match du soir, Erotisme vs Pornographie.

Quelle est la différence ? L'érotisme est largement plus subtil : il s'agit de suggérer et non de montrer un acte. D'ailleurs, on parle aussi d'érotisme dans un film d'horreur, par exemple, si la tronçonneuse du criminel s'abat vers le ventre du suspect sur un plan mais que celui-ci est coupé avant qu'il ne le touche et suivi, par exemple, par la vue de gouttes de sang seules qui ruissellent sur le sol. Et souvent, ça fait aussi voire plus peur que de montrer la chose.

C'est la même chose en matière de sexualité, sauf que la pornographie est rarement autre chose que vulgaire. Dit comme ça, le choix entre les deux est vite fait.

** Dans cette partie :****  
-le miroir (clichés)  
-introduction de scène  
-l'écriture égoïste  
-présenter un personnage (encore !)  
-style et purple phrase  
-frigo  
-impératif  
-suspense et attente  
-adverbes, adjectifs et autres participes : l'épuration  
-action, description (bis ?)  
-interventions de l'auteur et références  
-huis-clos  
-amnésie  
-érotisme vs pornographie**

**…**


	3. Ponctuation, dialogue, personnalité

En avant-propos, cette fois, pas de blabla pour dire que je n'apporte pas forcément la parole divine mais un message pour vous. Vous venez d'écrire un texte et il vous parait très bien. Vous en êtes fier, et tout le tintouin, et il ne vous reste plus qu'à poster pour voir le rendu. Comment vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien que vous soyez en mesure de corriger ?

Avant de publier, lisez-le à voix haute pour détecter de mauvaises tournures, des fautes, ou des phrases trop lourdes. Puis faites comme si vous vous apprêtiez à le donner à la personne la plus exigeante que vous connaissiez en la matière et enlevez ou corrigez ce que vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle puisse lire et qui vous ferait honte. Et enfin, réfléchissez comme un éditeur : qu'est-ce qui ferait que votre texte soit tout sauf publiable ?

Voilà. Si jamais il y a un texte qui vous tenait vraiment à cœur, c'est la méthode de base. 

**XXX**

**CONSEILS D'ECRITURE POUR AUTEUR EN SOIF DE PROGRES**

**XXX**

x

Troisième billet

x

Pour débuter ce nouvel opus, comme demandé, nous allons revoir une partie de l'écriture qui vous paraîtra peut-être des plus élémentaires, sans laquelle il n'est même pas envisageable d'écrire, mais qui, pour certains, s'avère être un véritable casse-tête : la ponctuation.

Observons notre clavier. De quoi disposons-nous ?  
1) De signes de respiration … . ? ! : ,  
2) De signes de ton ? ! … .  
3) De signes de dialogue « - '  
4) De signes d'aparté - ( ,

C'est une classification un peu hasardeuse inventée dans la minute, et absolument dénuée de rigueur, en plus de se répéter, mais elle reste relativement intéressante pour ce que je vais essayer d'expliquer.

Les signes de ton sont les plus évidents. Un point d'exclamation signale une montée de volume sonore, une surprise, un cri dans un dialogue, etc. Un point d'interrogation signale une question, un étonnement, l'indignation parfois. C'est pourquoi on peut parfois les échanger ou les combiner, et c'est là que nous allons voir en tout premier de l'intérêt de leur existence dans le langage écrit.

_« C'est quoi, cette fois ? » est une question neutre, chargée d'étonnement ou de lassitude._  
_« C'est quoi, cette fois ? » est une interrogation très insistante avec un désir pressant de savoir._  
_« C'est quoi, cette fois ! » dénote d'un agacement certain. Elle est prononcée d'autant plus fort que vous la chargez en point d'exclamation._  
_« C'est quoi, cette fois ?! » est surpris, parfois incrédule, fortement interrogatif et curieux._  
_« C'est quoi, cette fois. » est une preuve que votre personnage est extrêmement neutre, qu'il a une voix atone et robotique, et qu'il est possiblement las. Il parle à voix relativement basse et il est fort possible qu'il se parle à lui-même. Il est très probable qu'il se fiche royalement de la réponse qu'on pourrait lui apporter._  
_« C'est quoi, cette fois… » traduit une énorme lassitude et l'envie que justement, la réponse soit « Non, rien »._

Merci de se limiter en nombre de points d'exclamation, parce qu'entre ! et !, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais la différence est assez minime. Et bonjour aux astigmates.

N'oubliez pas que la majuscule peut ne pas être nécessaire derrière un ! ou un ? notamment au cœur d'un dialogue.

Voilà pour le premier arc-en-ciel.

Les signes de respirations maintenant. Il va vous falloir envisager l'écriture comme une musique. Peut-être est-ce une comparaison peu nécessaire et due au fait que je pense ainsi parce que je suis musicienne mais elle restera plus ou moins utile, je l'espère.

En musique, donc, vous disposez de signes différents pour indiquer sur une partition la longueur du silence à respecter. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, une pause vaut deux demi-pauses qui valent quatre soupirs qui valent huit demi-soupirs qui valent seize quarts de soupir. Avec l'écriture, c'est pareil. Les signes de ponctuation vont être des signaux pour que le lecteur respire et chacun indique une pause d'une longueur différente.

Du plus long au plus court, on a … . : ,

En règle générale, il est sain de faire un maximum de pauses. Sans en abuser, bien sûr.

Mais au-delà de ces comparaisons simplistes, on a aussi… des règles de grammaire. Il me semble bien que les propositions commençant par Mais-Ou-Et-Donc-Or-Ni-Car (souvenirs, souvenirs…) peuvent se dispenser d'être coupées du début de la phrase par une virgule, par exemple. Mais c'est surtout valable pour Mais-Et-Ou et ça ne signifie pas pour autant qu'on n'ait pas le droit de mettre un petit silence intercalé. Tout dépend du type de rythme qu'on veut obtenir.

Grammaire toujours. Elle sert à séparer une proposition qui s'insère dans une autre de cette dernière (« _Le chauffeur de taxi, qui avait autre chose à faire que de camper là, laissa la jeune fille en plan pour prendre une autre course. »)_.

Deux propositions juxtaposées (sans mot de liaison) sont nécessairement séparées par une virgule. Au minimum. De plus, et je crois que ça, c'est pour toi, Jya, la proposition juxtaposée doit être utilisée dans un but _stylistique_ sans quoi elle est généralement être remplacée par un autre signe.

Exemple : « _Jellal Faust avait toujours détesté Noël. Pour lui, cette fête ne signifiait rien d'autre que des tas de contraintes en plus. Mais ce Noël ci sera-t-il encore une déception? »_  
Dans quel but stylistique alors ? Par exemple, créer un rythme plus rapide pour enchaîner une série de verbe d'actions (_« Je l'aperçus qui passait à la fenêtre je le saisis au vol, le rentrais à l'intérieur, le jetais sur mon lit. Ouf. »_).

Note : dans une série d'énumérations, elle pallie à la répétition d'un « et ». Si le « et » est répété, cela marque une forme d'insistance un peu trop forte pour la langue française, même si les lecteurs de fics anglaises y sont peut-être habitués. (« _Elle a un chat, un chien et un oiseau. » Car « Elle a un chat et un chien et un oiseau » c'est dire « jte jure, chez elle, c'est une animalerie. »)._

Le point-virgule est une pause de durée et de sens intermédiaire entre la virgule séparatrice et courte et les deux points qui sont plus longs et représentent un lien cause-conséquence.

Le point peut être utilisé pour marquer l'insistance (« _J'en. Ai. Rien. A. Foutre ! »_).

Les virgules servent également à séparer des groupes de mots qui viennent avant le verbe, type complément circonstanciel ou autre, ou à mettre en valeur un groupe de mots. (« _Ce matin, j'ai pris le bus. »_). Il y a rarement trop de virgules chez les personnes maitrisant mal le sujet donc n'hésitez pas.

Les signes de dialogue, maintenant.

Nous ne sommes pas des anglais. Par conséquent, il faut respecter _nos_ règles et pas les leurs. Il existe plusieurs façons de mettre en mage un dialogue mais il n'est pas désirable d'en ajouter de nouvelles quelle qu'en soit la raison. Ecrivez en français comme des français.

Par conséquent, nous avons deux méthodes :

1) Avec des tirets mais sans guillemets : Toute phrase prononcée doit être mise à la ligne, débuter par un tiret, puis un espace si la mise en page n'est pas la sublime merde de ffnet qui vous l'interdit avec le sourire. La réplique suivante doit suivre la même règle. Les phrases descriptives non prononcées sont mises à la ligne. Les propositions contenant votre verbe de parole doivent être séparées de votre phrase prononcée par des virgules qui l'encadrent, sauf point final.

2) Avec des tirets ET des guillemets : La première phrase de dialogue est précédée de l'ouverture de guillemets et le verbe de parole est possiblement entouré par leur fermeture/ouverture. La seconde phrase de dialogue, tout comme les suivantes, commence à la ligne, avec un tiret et un espace. Les verbes de parole sont parfois sortis de la phrase par la fermeture/ouverture des guillemets, mais peu souvent. La fin du dialogue se solde par une fermeture des guillemets. « Ceci » est un guillemet français. ''Ceci'' est un guillemet anglais.

Il est généralement considéré comme incorrect de rejeter seul à la ligne un signe de ponctuation, et c'est aussi le cas pour les guillemets.

Les signes d'aparté ont pour grand chef la parenthèse qui s'ouvre et se ferme, NB. Mais la mise entre parenthèses dans un roman, c'est très moche, et il faut éviter d'en faire trop. Les tirets d'encadrement peuvent remplacer la parenthèse mais il faut savoir qu'eux aussi s'ouvrent et se ferment. Ces deux garnements ne vous disposent pas du signe de ponctuation aui aurait dû suivre votre exposé, et qui se place derrière la phrase d'aparté. L'encadrement par virgules en dispense, en revanche, mais il demande parfois un mot de liaison. 

_Les gardes,_ _une fois qu'ils m'eurent aperçue, se ruèrent dans ma direction.  
Les gardes (c'étaient toujours eux les plus faciles à passer), une fois qu'ils m'eurent aperçue, se ruèrent dans ma direction.  
Les gardes - c'étaient toujours eux les plus faciles à passer -, une fois qu'ils m'eurent aperçue, se ruèrent dans ma direction.  
Les gardes, car c'étaient toujours eux les plus faciles à passer, une fois qu'ils m'eurent aperçue, se ruèrent dans ma direction._

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, les parenthèses françaises sont **collées** au premier et au dernier mot qu'elles encadrent. C'est aussi le cas des points, points de suspension et virgules. Les tirets, en revanche, de même que les deux points, les points-virgules, les points d'exclamation et d'interrogation, nécessitent **un espace** pour respirer au contraire de leurs cousins anglais.

La ponctuation est riche. Vous l'avez remarqué ?

Alors cessez de ne penser qu'en points et en virgules. S'il vous plait. Et merci d'avance…

Pour plus de détails, allez ici /. Je l'ai survolé et ça a l'air pas mal.

Le dialogue… Que n'ai-je pas dit en matière de ponctuation ? Ah oui. Je vais vous écrire un exemple que je vous prie d'observer le plus attentivement du monde. Sinon je vous tape et retour à la case départ… 

_« Tiens, c'est toi.  
- Sans blague ! __**m**__'écriais-je__**.**__  
- Laisse-moi m'étonner que tu n'arrives pas en retard__**,**__ rétorqua-t-il__**.  
**__- Très drôle__**,**__ répondis-je__**,**__ comme si tu n'étais pas dans le même cas.  
- Mes retards ne se comptent pas en heures. »_

-Pas de majuscule à l'incisure du verbe de parole.  
-Pas de point devant l'incisure du verbe de parole.  
-Le point est reporté en fin de phrase.  
-Il ne suit pas nécessairement la fin de l'incisure du verbe de parole qui peut être encadré par deux virgules.  
-Le point d'exclamation ou d'interrogation reste devant l'incisure du verbe de parole.

Dans un roman ou une fiction, exclure les « Salut ça va ? – ça va et toi ? » et autres bateaux qui n'intéressent PAS les lecteurs. Le texte se veut réaliste mais efficace. Vos personnages vont donc souvent se débarrasser des politesses réglementaires pour aller droit au but et l'apparition même de ces politesses aura un sens pour le récit (intimidation, respect aux ancêtres et à l'autorité).

Attention, le personnage de roman ou de fiction parle souvent bien mieux que vous. Ne pas hésiter à utiliser un langage très correct (regardez des films, vous verrez que les personnages parlent souvent mieux que vous et moi) et bannir les contractions à moins qu'elles ne soient la caractéristique de la manière de parler de votre personnage (dans HP, Hagrid parle par contractions par opposition à Dumbledore qui tape dans le langage soutenu).

Autre chose (et je tombe _toujours_ dans le panneau), même si ça passe mille fois mieux à l'écrit que si c'était vous qui le carriez dans une conversation, il faut vraiment essaye de bannir les adjectifs ou adverbes en _–__ment_, et je ne vous parle pas des participes présents.

On en retrouvera quand même. « Etant donné que » en début de phrase par exemple se dit beaucoup. En fin de phrase, le participe présent, c'est très, très rare. Les adjectifs ne sont là que s'ils sont nécessaires à la compréhension (_« la voiture rouge » pour la distinguer dans un parking bien rempli)._ Les adverbes à l'oral indiquent une insistance très forte (_« C'est toujours la même chose », « Il allait super vite » etc._).

Les verbes de paroles, ça vous dit ? Une petite liste pour faire joli… .fr/t186-verbes-de-parole

Les verbes de paroles ne sont PAS nécessaires. Notez qu'ils ralentissent le rythme de l'histoire. Il est donc conseillé de n'user que du minimum nécessaire à la conversation dans les scènes d'action, alors qu'au contraire il faudra taper dans leur diversité dans le cas d'un dialogue et pour exprimer le ton employé.

Quelques tournures des compléments de verbe de parole : 

_-Peu m'importe ! s'exclama-t-elle rageusement._

_-Peu m'importe ! s'exclama-t-elle avec rage._

_-Peu m'importe ! s'exclama-t-elle, rageuse._

_-Peu m'importe ! s'exclama-t-elle en rageant._

_-Peu m'importe ! s'exclama-t-elle, rageant._

_-Peu m'importe ! s'exclama-t-elle de toute sa rage._

Maintenant : tous/tout/toute/toutes ?

C'est encore de la grammaire. Pour savoir si l'on accorde ou non, il faut trouver si 'tout' est un adverbe (invariable/remplaçable par 'complètement'. Exception : s'accorde avec les adjectifs féminins), un adjectif (l'accorder), un nom (l'accorder), un pronom (l'accorder).  
Et enfin le sujet que je comptais aborder dès le départ mais qui a été repoussé, c'est de bonne guerre : la construction de vos personnages.

Commençons par le commencement. Un auteur, de par son origine, est avant tout un lecteur. Et pour être claire, un auteur qui ne lit pas est un auteur raté d'avance. Personne ne détient la bonne parole en matière d'écriture et le fait de se pointer comme une fleur en affirmant être capable de « créer du nouveau » même si « il est certain que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde » soi-disant parce que les gens sont insensibles à votre forme d'écriture et qu'ils sont trop conformistes est… une belle grosse gourde.  
(Par respect pour la personne concernée et parce qu'elle s'est déjà assez fait massacrer comme ça, pas de nom.)

Bref, si vous voulez apprendre, il faut observer les maîtres.

Comme ma doctrine soutient que la fanfiction est un genre d'école de l'écriture, nous allons débuter cette histoire de personnages avec la fanfiction et la science très peu exacte des règles qui font qu'un personnage est soit In Character ou Out Of Character.

Comment réussir ce tour de passe-passe pour lequel, je l'admets volontiers, je suis moyennement douée ? *Petite note embrouilleuse : ''Mais alors voilàààà…. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'écrit presque que des parodies et des UA !''*

Je vais laisser passer par là une petite intrusion de mon cours de psycho sur la personnalité et ses six définitions validées par la communauté scientifique à réécrire par cœur au prochain concours : la personnalité d'un individu, c'est ce qui fait l'originalité d'une personne par rapport à une autre et qui permet de la _distinguer d'une autre_. (Si vous êtes de ma fac, sortez de votre trou. Je me suis grillée alors à votre tour, hein ? ) L'autre manière de définir la personnalité : « ensemble des manières de penser, de parler, de se tenir et d'agir » ou encore « manières d'être et de réagir face à soi-même et aux autres ».

Qu'en conclure ?  
1) Si vous voulez respecter un personnage, plus important que via son apparence, c'est via sa personnalité qu'on s'apercevra que c'est bien lui.  
2) Si vous voulez réussir votre coup, réfléchissez aux réponses que vous apporteriez aux questions suivantes :  
- Quelle est sa manière de penser ? Est-il optimiste ou pessimiste, est-il du genre à aller au-devant du danger, la religion ou la superstition occupe-t-elle une place dans sa vie, quels sont ses principes moraux ? S'amuse-t-il des malheurs des autres ? Est-il naïf, blasé, dépressif ? Quelle est pour lui la valeur de concepts comme l'argent ou l'amour ? Qu'aime-t-il qui puisse être notable ? …  
- Quelle est sa manière de parler ? A-t-il des mots ou phrases favorites, bégaie-t-il, crie-t-il, a-t-il tendance à s'énerver pour un rien ou à ne pas parler du tout ? Ment-il ? Seulement par omission ? Est-il porté sur un type d'humour ? …  
- Quelle est sa manière de se tenir ? Dos droit, poli ? A-t-il des tics nerveux comme passer la main dans ses cheveux, carrer des épaules, sourire pour un rien, se mordre les lèvres, cligner des yeux, hausser les sourcils, pianoter ou se tordre les doigts ? …  
- Quelle est sa manière d'agir ? Est-il impulsif et instinctif ? Violent, agressif, doux, attentif, calme ? A-t-il besoin d'être soutenu ou récompensé dans ses actions ou copie-t-il les manières d'agir des autres ? Est-il du genre à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ? Est-il individualiste ou voue-t-il sa vie à l'entraide ? Est-il travailleur, dragueur, peureux ? …  
- Quels sont parmi ceux-là ses traits de caractère dominants ?

Si vous savez répondre à ces questions, c'est que vous avez compris le personnage. Ne reste plus qu'à les appliquer dans votre histoire.

C'est cette même fiche qu'il vous faudra remplir pour savoir si vous maîtrisez un personnage créé de toutes pièces. Il y aura toutefois un complément qui débute par la **back story** du sujet, alias tout ce qui a pu se passer dans sa vie avant que l'histoire commence et qui justifie son caractère ou ce qui se produira dans l'histoire. Le second complément, c'est sa **relation aux autres personnages**. Si jamais il est copain avec tout le monde… c'est que vous avez sans doute raté une marche. La relation aux autres ne se limite pas à ami/ennemi, elle est plus complexe. De plus, il est fort probable que votre personnage agisse différemment face à deux personnes distinctes. Dernière chose importante, c'est son **apparence** mais je ne vous apprends rien, avant de jouer à la Bella Swan, il y a du chemin.

Crachons ensemble sur l'amnésie qui est souvent la preuve que l'auteur a bâclé l'histoire de son personnage…

Un ou deux pièges qui marchent par rapport « utilisation occasionnelle » vs « abus » :

- possession d'un pendentif précieux  
- cicatrice ou tache de naissance à la forme évocatrice  
- yeux d'une couleur ou forme surréaliste  
- cheveux teints ou mèche  
- grande beauté  
- orphelins, enfants battus, personnages violés  
- survie en tant qu'assassin, prostituée, belle-fille haïe, déguisement d'une fille en homme  
- animal de compagnie  
- certains pouvoirs selon le contexte  
- en fanfiction, appartenir à la famille des héros et sortir avec votre personnage favori  
- en fanfiction toujours, avoir LE pouvoir ou LA situation de cible  
- personnage rebelle, au sombre passé, fondu dans la masse, vous savez ce que je pense du terme « banal », plus méchant que le méchant, centre du monde, raison de résolution de tous les conflits, ne faisant jamais d'erreur et ayant toujours raison, etc.

Vous avez peut-être reconnu le fantôme de notre amie Mary Sue…

Notez autre chose, la fille n'a pas pour nature de toujours trouver un petit-copain dans le récit et le garçon de vivre des aventures extraordinaires.

Et vous n'avez pas forcément le besoin urgent de savoir quelle est la date d'anniversaire au jour près de vos personnages, ni s'il aime ou non les pommes, bref, tout savoir sur son personnage, c'est relatif. Il faut savoir essentiellement ce qui permettra de comprendre pourquoi il agit de telle manière et pas d'une autre.

Une autre question qui m'a été indirectement posée, c'est « comment donner l'impression qu'un personnage est intelligent ? ».

En fait, c'est assez simple, surtout d'un point de vue internalisé. Il suffit, lorsqu'il est face à une situation, de lui faire envisager toutes les possibilités qui se présentent à lui d'y apporter un avis ou une réponse, de façon à ce qu'on voit que votre personnage a pris la meilleure décision compte tenu de ses connaissances et qu'il ne fonce pas tête baissé. Cette méthode permet également de ne pas donner l'impression que les personnages agissent par le gré d'une magie magico-magique appelée bons désirs de l'auteur tout-puissant.

Voilà, vous pouvez vous dispenser des lunettes, des couettes, du sac plus gros que sa tête et de sa nullité en sport.

A propos de l'intelligence, je tiens à préciser une chose. Il existe plusieurs types d'intelligence et il faut bien savoir laquelle vous voulez donner à votre personnage. Il y a l'intelligence scolaire, auquel cas votre personnage sera le boss de sa classe, mais il y a aussi, assez oubliée par exemple, l'intelligence sociale. Avec à côté d'autres comme la mémoire, la reconnaissance des visages, la capacité d'orientation, la manipulation des chiffres ou de la parole…

Traitons le sujet avec un bon exemple : la série _House of Anubis._

Personnellement, je ne lui attribuerai pas de grand prix, avec sa manière de filmer un peu cheap, son intrigue leeeeeente et inintéressante, son fond qui se prétend à suspense, peur et fantastique et fait juste un peu pitié. Mais il s'agit d'une mine d'or pour qui prétend vouloir apprendre l'art de fabriquer un personnage.

Tout personnage part généralement d'un stéréotype dû à sa place dans l'histoire. C'est généralement de cette manière qu'il y est introduit, par ailleurs. Et ça se voit très bien ici. Nous avons donc :

- Nina l'héroïne transférée plato-plate car c'est une Bella Swan,  
- Fabian l'amoureux qui en connait un rayon sur pas mal de choses,  
- Amber la blonde écervelée qui ne se fit battre que par Nabila dans l'histoire de l'humanité,  
- Patricia, l'opposante de l'héroïne qui ne peut pas la piffrer,  
- Alfie le jumeau Weasley pas très malin,  
- Jérôme son compagnon et cerveau des farces qui lui est assez manipulateur pour tout laisser retomber sur son voisin,  
- Mick le sportif con comme ses pieds  
- Mara l'intello de la classe  
- Joy la Mary Sue mystérieuse et blablabla.  
MAIS  
- Amber l'idiote est celle qui débloque les situations par des remarques plus ou moins malines que les intellos n'ont pas vues  
- Patricia est une fille censée, humaine, qui n'agit pas de manière petite ou mesquine ni pour le plaisir de faire le mal mais pour défendre une amie chère  
- Jérôme est LE personnage le plus intelligent de tous  
- Mick aime une intello  
- Mara l'intello en question est belle, aime un con sportif, et est manipulatrice.

Qu'observer d'autre ? Nous avons différents types d'intelligence réunies : scolaire pour Mara, sociale pour Jérôme, du domaine de la curiosité pour Fabian, et enfin de la différence dans la manière de penser pour Amber.

Livraison rapide aujourd'hui, même si peu fournie…

**_Dans cette partie :_****_  
-la ponctuation  
-le dialogue  
-tout/toute/toutes/tous  
-IC, OOC et création de personnage : la personnalité  
-un personnage intelligent, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_**


	4. Le Carré Magique

**XXX**

**CONSEILS D'ECRITURE POUR AUTEUR EN SOIF DE PROGRES**

**XXX**

Quatrième billet : l'imprévu

xxx

_[edit : là j'ai coupé le début. J'étais partie dans un délire que vous me serez reconnaissants de sucrer (sans le savoir :p]_

Quelle est la recette d'une bonne histoire ?

Plus ou moins consciemment, les auteurs connaissent la réponse. Est-ce leur âme d'artiste qui leur interdit de se l'avouer ou en sont-ils réellement incapables, noyés dans leur univers intérieur ? Je n'en sais rien. Leurs conseils sont toujours vagues et flous, comme pour laisser planer l'aura de l'artiste. Pourtant, le lecteur, lui, n'est pas aveugle. Tout comme l'éditeur. Et la recette, sur le papier, est simple.

Ce que le lecteur voit (enfin, d'après expérience personnelle) :  
- Originalité  
- Style  
- Humour  
- Psychologie  
- Suspense  
- Orthographe et grammaire.

Ce que le lecteur dit :  
- J'aime les belles histoires d'amour  
- J'aime quand la psychologie des personnages est travaillée  
- J'aime qu'on soit capable de me surprendre.  
- J'aime qu'on sache me faire rire  
- Du sang et des larmes !  
- J'aime quand le rythme est haletant…

Ce que vous répondra Miss ? Le roman en quatre étapes :  
- Idée  
- Scénario  
- Personnages  
- Style.

Vous constaterez que, magie de magie, tous les points-lecteur… peuvent rentrer dans ces quatre-là !

Eh oui, je viens de révéler la recette magique. Mais qui dit recette ne dit pas réussite immédiate. Parce que les ingrédients de celle-ci, vous ne les trouverez pas sous les fers d'un cheval. Et rien ne garantit que pour vous, le mix soit le bon. Une seule directive, un résultat unique.

**L'idée.**

Tout auteur digne de ce nom, enfin la majorité, n'est pas hypermnésique. Et quiconque l'a expérimenté auparavant le sait : LA bonne idée surgit généralement là où on l'attend le moins. Au saut du lit, au coucher, à table, aux toilettes, au beau milieu d'une discussion, en marchant dans la rue, bref n'importe où et n'importe quand. C'est pourquoi le meilleur ami de l'auteur est un petit carnet et un crayon/stylo/ce que vous voulez pour happer la bribe d'idée qui vous filera entre les doigts si vous ne vous y cramponnez pas dans la seconde.

Personnellement, j'en use au minimum un par an, sans compter les feuilles volantes que je paume tout le temps (cf. Tuggin) et qui sont une véritable galère, bien que pratiques pour écrire de gros plans à re-rayer par derrière.

L'idée, c'est la base de l'histoire.

Qu'est-ce qu'une bonne idée ? Quelque chose d'unique, de jamais-vu peut-être. Mais aussi un angle d'attaque ou un point de vue tout neuf pour exploiter une autre idée déjà connue de tous. En résumé, la bonne idée doit être originale et se démarquer du lot. Même si elle reprend des éléments connus.

Quelques exemples de ré-exploitations :  
- On a Dôme, Gone et quelques autres histoires qui utilisent la thématique de l'enfermement d'un territoire dans une bulle. Cela n'en fait pas pour autant de mauvaises histoires. Et des clones… jamais !  
- La fanfiction est une réécriture, non ? Vous appréciez les fanfictions ?  
- La série Sherlock…  
- Malgré leurs nombreux points communs avec l'œuvre originale, les broderies inspirées par L'aube d'une nouvelle ère sont toutes uniques.

**Le Scénario.**

Ecrire une histoire, ce n'est pas seulement étaler de la marmelade sur une tartine beurrée. Il y a bien des gens qui s'amusent à écrire cinq cent pages sans contenu juste pour prouver qu'ils sont capables d'aligner des phrases, et certes, ils peuvent finir publiés, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Marc Levy fait aussi partie de ces gens « publiés » et « à succès ».

Maintenant, la question est : voulez-vous prendre le risque de ne pas réussir votre coup pour devenir au mieux un écrivain dont le succès serait reconnu comme basé sur du vent ?

Le scénario _de base_, c'est se dire qu'au début d'une histoire, il y a un problème, et à la fin, une solution.

Et l'essentiel, c'est de savoir lesquelles avant de débuter dans votre écriture.

Après, il en existe de nombreuse variations. L'immersion au cœur du problème, par exemple, dès la première ligne, avec un retour en arrière. Le type « histoire sans fin » où le dernier chapitre suggère un éternel recommencement. La tragédie où l'histoire est une chute continuelle. Etc.

Petites bases. Un scénario doit être construit en partie pour attiser la curiosité du lecteur et le pousser à aller jusqu'au bout de son exploration. Pour cela, le suspense et les enjeux ont souvent tendance à subir une gradation avec, comme dernier pic du roman, une apogée : dans les derniers chapitres, le dernier problème que le héros devra régler est le plus difficile, le plus périlleux, le plus important d'entre tous. Je vous invite à ouvrir tous les Harry Potter ).

L'histoire basique se construit en « problème donne solution ». L'histoire un peu plus poussée comporte ce qu'on vous a nommé au collège des péripéties. En fait, problème donne tentative de résolution qui donne problèmes qui donne une ou deux résolutions plus de nouveaux problèmes, jusqu'à parvenir à résoudre tout, et on arrive à la fin.

_Situation initiale + évènement perturbateur  
on essaye de résoudre le problème mais on en déclenche de nouveaux, ou alors c'est l'ennemi qui s'en charge  
on essaye de les résoudre et on rencontre de nouveaux problèmes  
… jusqu'à résolution de tous les problèmes._

Si on décortique l'histoire de cette manière, on s'aperçoit alors du secret d'un bon thriller : déclencher toujours plus de problèmes que de solutions, toujours plus de questions que de réponses. Et l'épilogue est le gros déblocage. Quand je disais que les informations distillées au compte-goutte, c'était une arme !

Si on se fie à l'autre chose que je vous ai dit, alterner les scènes posées et les scènes d'action, on obtient un nouveau degré de complexité.

Remarquez qu'une bonne histoire a souvent un pic de suspense majeur au milieu de l'histoire, mais pas le plus gros, celui-ci étant réservé à la fin. Ça se voit assez dans les films en format 90 minutes où on a un basculement de situation et d'enjeu important à ce niveau.

Exemple : le dessin animé Dragons **[spoil]**.

**_Initial :_**_ le héros faiblard veut apprendre à tuer les dragons et montrer sa véritable valeur._

_Evènement : il touche le « roi des dragons »._

_Problème : personne ne le croit._

_Solution : il va chercher sa cible qui s'est échouée toute proche dans la forêt._

_Problème (__**1**__**er**__** revirement psychologique)**__ : il n'a pas le cœur de la tuer. Il ne peut pas devenir tueur de dragons._

_Solution : il la libère et revient souvent sur place pour trouver quel est son problème._

_Evènement déclenché __**(introduction de personnage)**__ : il trouve un bébé dragon de la même espèce dont la queue est blessée et qui ne peut pas voler._

_Problème : sa curiosité et sa compassion. Il ne veut pas que les autres le tuent et veut l'aider à voler._

_Solution __**(1**__**re**__** avancée relationnelle et solutionnelle)**__ : il part en cachette et lui construit un nouvel aileron pour remplacer celui qui est brisé.  
Problème : on veut faire de lui un tueur de dragon et on le jette dans l'arène face aux bêtes.  
Solution : il utilise ce qu'il a découvert du jeune dragon apprivoisé pour mettre les dragons hors d'état de nuire sans les tuer._

_Problème __**(2**__**e**__** avancée relationnelle) **__: la fille qu'il aime est jalouse de son secret, le suit et surprend le jeune dragon avec lequel il vole désormais._

_Solution : il la fait s'envoler de force avec elle et elle adore et se tait._

**_Problème :_**_ il est si doué grâce à ses « trucs » contre les dragons qu'il est nominé pour tuer un dragon en public, ce qu'il n'est pas capable de faire._

**_Problème n.2 : et là on est aveugle si on ne voit pas le pic médian_**_, face au dragon, il échoue._

_Solution : l'appel au secours est entendu par le dragon apprivoisé qui débarque et le sauve._

**_Problème n.3 : _**_la civilisation étant hostile au dragon, plutôt que de le tuer on le fait prisonnier pour qu'il mène au nid des dragons._

**_Problème n.4 : remarquez les rapprochements des problèmes qui créent le pic_**_, impossible de le sauver sans moyen de transport._

**_Solution : utiliser les dragons d'entrainement au combat pour les rejoindre._**

**_Problème (début du second pic d'action) : les adultes tueurs de dragons sont confrontés à un dragon géant invincible par l'homme seul._**

**_Solution : les gamins à dos de dragon débarquent avec une puissance de feu en altitude._**

**_Problème : l'ennemi dévoile des capacités encore supérieures._**

**_Solution : on libère le bébé dragon d'origine et on ruse sur la petite taille._**

**_Problème : la réussite entraîne l'hypothétique mort du héros._**

**_Solution : sauvé par son dragon._**

**_Epilogue :_**_ les impacts de cette aventure sur la vie quotidienne de la population et sur les personnages en particulier.  
Règle la tension homme-dragon et tous les autres problèmes soulevés et non résolus précédemment._

Concrètement, que remarquera-t-on de plus ?

Il existe dans chaque histoire ce qu'on appelle des « arcs » : un problème principal et des problèmes secondaires qui gravitent autour, et l'ensemble doit être emmêlé pour faire réaliste et non haché. Ici, apprivoiser le dragon, puis régler le problème de l'apprentissage du meurtre de dragons et enfin la destruction du grand méchant qui réduit en esclavage le nid des dragons.

Les problèmes naissent d'une situation initiale qui est exposée dans une première partie de l'histoire. Par exemple, la fille dont le héros est amoureux et qui ne devient un problème qu'au beau milieu de l'histoire est présentée dès les premières minutes. Le nid de dragons, lui, au bout d'une dizaine d'autres si mes souvenirs sont bons. Donc bien avant qu'ils soient présentés comme le problème majeur.

De plus, les trois problèmes principaux évoqués, s'ils occupent à peu près le même minutage, sont tout de même rangés par ordre croissant de durée, d'enjeu et d'intensité des scènes d'action.

Je précise que j'ai choisi Dragons parce que c'est le genre d'exemple à suivre en matière de scénario.

Je précise également que je n'ai jamais étudié ce genre de choses vu que c'est à peu près l'opposé de ce que je fais actuellement et qu'il se peut que mes analysent soit incomplètes ou hasardeuses.

Enfin, la rédaction du scénario.

Isolez vos problèmes et vos solutions, les scènes qui traînent dans votre tête, votre chronologie approximative. Ecrivez un premier jet sur une colonne qui fait environ un tiers de votre feuille de papier. Ajoutez vos idées non classées à la suite. Cherchez bien à comprendre quels sont les problèmes majeurs et les secondaires et quelle place ils joueront dans l'histoire.

N'oubliez pas qu'une scène de scénario, c'est une phrase ou deux. S'il y en a plus, c'est un développement, la page d'à côté sur votre carnet.

Puis faites des flèches un peu partout pour placer des scènes non classées dans une partie de votre chronologie, pour inverser des scènes et blocs de scènes.

Observez le résultat en détail. Ajoutez des scènes ou des détails de liaison qui donnent logique et cohésion à votre histoire. Semez les indices et les éléments de situation initiale en amont des problèmes qu'ils causeront. Supprimez les scènes inutiles

Observez le résultat en détail. Avez-vous les éléments énumérés tout le long de ce chapitre ?

Modulez de nouveau jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction.

Ecrivez et apercevez-vous de ce qui manquait et de ce qui était en trop…

En matière de scénario, je vais le coller ici avant de le perdre dans les circonvolutions de mon cortex, il y a certes des erreurs à ne pas faire, mais il existe également une série de « trucs » très utiles que je tâcherai de développer par la suite, dans un autre article, mais dont je préfère lâcher ici quelques-uns dans la crainte de les oublier par la suite :  
1) Les trois camps. Méthode utilisée dans les histoires à suspense. La base de l'histoire est habituellement la division des protagonistes entre adjuvants (les gentils) et opposants (les méchants). La méthode des trois camps propose de faire s'affronter trois groupes qui se distinguent non pas par leur envie primaire de détruire l'autre mais par l'existence de buts différents dans l'histoire qui va les faire rentrer en opposition avec les deux autres camps. L'avantage est qu'on ne va pas annoncer du départ la disposition des ennemis si l'on reste centré sur le groupe du héros. Il y a donc l'illusion d'un ennemi plus puissant, l'incompréhension du but exact de cet ennemi puisque les deux camps adverses vont également entrer en opposition, et surtout beaucoup de mystères à éclaircir pour déterminer qui a quel but et qui est dans quel camp.  
2) L'agent double. Je ne compte pas faire un beau dessin mais en gros, ce personnage permet des allées et venues d'information et des contre-attaques, de l'anticipation, de la surprise, le doute et la remise en question, l'enjeu de la découverte de son identité, etc.  
3) Le triangle amoureux. Un dessin ? C'est connu, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore, et à la guerre comme en amour, tous les coups sont permis. Un amoureux jaloux peut, même s'il est dans le même camp que son rival, lui faire des coups bas irrationnels qui feront avancer le scénario. Un ennemi peut également basculer de camp par amour mais de sorte que cette bascule soit sélective et, en plus de régler un problème, en créer dix autres.  
4) Le triangle d'amis. Bonjour auteurs, j'appelle… Harry Potter ! Comment laisser de côté l'œuvre qui a sacralisé la notion de trio adjuvant ? Car le trio, en plus d'apporter de la complexité, c'est donner du relationnel, faire entrer la romance, le conflit au sein du groupe proximal au héros, les alliances traîtresses, les confidences, les alliés indéfectibles, les portions de paysage explorées pour accompagner le bon ami… C'est agrandir le cercle des personnages et donc celui des possibilités.

Il n'y a donc pas que des clichés nuisibles…

En rapide, les secrets du chapitrage.

Celui-ci permet de couper une action en plein vol, de créer du suspense (par la même notion d'attente que les points de suspension, mais à une autre échelle), d'emmêler des actions, de disposer une chute, de changer de point de vue, de faire des ellipses, des trous de mémoire, et des tas de petites choses qui ne permettait pas l'écriture en continu.

**Les personnages.**

Vu tout le blabla que j'ai déjà fait sur eux, outre que je dois rappeler que le relationnel est important et **qu'il faut garder en tête un ou deux traits de caricature** pour chacun, qui les rendront reconnaissables et deviendront leur « marque de fabrique » (Thirael mon très cher), je voudrais juste rajouter qu'ils ont chacun des règles d'action dictées par leurs buts et convictions personnelles, qui divergent souvent entre eux.

Après, il y aura la Mary Sue et le Self Insert.  
Et autres joyeusetés.

Autre chose, si vous avez des soucis avec les genres et la création d'un personnage d'un autre sexe que le vôtre. Fabriquez tous vos personnages et faites-les changer de sexe, pour essayer. Regardez le résultat de votre histoire. Ça pourrait être pas mal, non ?

Et enfin. Le bon personnage est un personnage « utile » - faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais -, qui est généralement créé pour répondre à un besoin du scénario. Suivez mon regard vers la fin du paragraphe « scénario »…

**Le style.**

N'aurais-je pas assez disserté sur le sujet ? Le style, ce n'est pas la purple phrase. C'est la capacité à exprimer en toute simplicité son message. Il demande donc de maitriser le vocabulaire que vous utilisez et j'espère que ce message ne tombera pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Le style, comment l'acquérir ?

En écrivant. Et quand vous avez fini d'écrire, écrivez encore. Ecrivez continuellement, tous les jours (perso c'est tous les deux jours mais bon), lisez d'autres auteurs, ne craignez pas votre dictionnaire, et vous verrez que ça va bouger tout seul. Comme le singe, le chameau et le lion si je ne me trompe pas et si vous l'avez bien lu *sniper clignotant sur votre tempe*, vous passerez par « j'écris pour écrire », « j'écris pour faire joli » et « j'écris parce que ça coule ».

Et il y a autant de style que d'auteur. Chacun est unique, chacun a son histoire. Le vôtre peut être direct comme il peut être poétique ou passer par mille nuances, ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas celui de votre voisin qu'il n'est pas le bon.

Le bon style, c'est l'arme ultime qui harponne le lecteur. C'est celui qui semble couler de source.

**Notes sur le Carré Magique de l'Auteur.**

Les auteurs sont rarement excellents dans les quatre matières. Souvent, l'une prédomine tandis qu'une autre est au ras des pâquerettes et coule l'histoire vers le fond. Il faudra faire votre propre analyse pour comprendre quelles sont vos qualités et vos défauts.

Par exemple, moi :

- Idées… je ne sais pas, il faut vous le demander.  
- Scénario… brouillon, mal lié, problèmes de respect des pics d'intensité et des arcs, part dans tous les sens, soucis de choix de points de vue, longueurs…  
- Personnages… pas assez typés et trop proches des différents aspects de moi-même. Plats, semblables (trop sanguins pour beaucoup), motivations incertaines.  
- Style… encore instable. Problèmes avec les niveaux d'internalisation, les changements de personnage, les adverbes, l'intensité de réaction des personnages...

- Point fort : les idées.  
- Point faible : les personnages et le scénario.

Il y a différentes manières de travailler son Carré Magique et de le faire évoluer. Car soyez-en sûr, à force de travail, et à condition d'être exigeant avec soi-même, tout le monde peut progresser.

Pourquoi j'ai choisi de me mettre à la fanfiction :  
- pour _enfin_ écrire une histoire d  
- pour amoindrir le souci des personnages qui peuvent être introduits au fur et à mesure  
- pour travailler surtout l'élément « scénario »  
- pour continuer de façonner mon élément « style »  
- pour en apprendre plus sur le relationnel entre les personnages  
- pour comprendre la mécanique par laquelle on construit une histoire  
- pour être capable d'affronter des ennemis de toujours tels que la romance, le dialogue, l'humour, la psychologie, les histoires réalistes type « tranche de vie », le suspense, les histoires policières…  
- etc.

Mes points forts et faibles n'ont pas trop changé avec le temps, vu que chacun progresse ensemble à un rythme semblable, sauf les personnages pour lesquels je vais avoir du pain sur la planche quand je vais _enfin_ me remettre aux histoires originales.

Par contre, je n'ai pas le cran de vous filer des liens sur ce que j'écrivais à quatorze ans. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est que vous n'êtes pas nombreux à avoir un niveau pire que le mien (j'en pleure encore)… mais je n'écrivais PAS façon scripts !

Mais je peux dire aujourd'hui que je suis capable :  
- d'écrire une histoire jusqu'au bout  
- d'écrire un dialogue sans souffrances horrifiques  
- d'écrire des « tranches de vie »  
- d'écrire une romance, même si ce n'est pas encore très crédible  
- d'écrire une histoire courte  
- de faire preuve d'un minimum syndical d'humour  
- d'écrire un texte engagé  
- d'écrire un OS à chute  
- d'écrire sur thèmes imposés  
- d'écrire un micro-thriller  
- etc.

Maintenant, et comme vous êtes de gentils auteurs-lecteurs en quête de conseils, ce serait adorable de votre part de rédiger une réponse à ce post qui contienne (allons avec les tirets, c'est joli) :  
- votre parcours personnel en matière d'écriture  
- vos conseils pour ce que je n'aurais pas dit en matière d'idées/scénario/personnages/style  
- l'analyse de votre propre manière d'écrire vis-à-vis du Carré Magique  
- vos exigences en tant que lecteur  
- votre avis sur la question.

Pour finir, un lien que je viens de ré-explorer, celui vers le site de Génération Ecriture qui, je viens de m'en apercevoir, est en train de rédiger une fiche de conseil pour jeunes auteurs qui n'est toutefois pas encore postée et qui ne semble pas tout couvrir.

Egalement, le lien vers l'article de Ielenna qui vous vaut le post d'aujourd'hui . .

Ne me reste plus qu'à lui écrire une review convenable.

**_En bref :_**  
**_-Le Carré Magique de l'Auteur : idée, scénario, personnages, style_**

**_… _****_ce que j'aurais dû écrire dans le premier post, en gros T.T_**


	5. Mary Sue la vilaine

**XXX**

**CONSEILS D'ECRITURE POUR AUTEUR EN SOIF DE PROGRES**

**XXX**

Quatrième billet : Mary Sue attaque !

Bien le bonjour, chers auteurs du net.

Aujourd'hui, et pour le plus grand bonheur de certains d'entre vous, nous allons aborder… la Bête Infernale oui, j'ai bien nommé l'increvable, l'indémodable, l'insupportable Sue !

Mais qui est Sue ?

Mary Sue, ainsi que son alter ego masculin Gary Stu, sont les plus grandes terreurs de l'écriture – aux yeux d'une grande partie de la population des lecteurs en tout cas –. Car cette jeune fille et ce jeune homme concentrent tous les secrets de l'anti-histoire : une créature surnaturelle, sublimissime, aux pouvoirs, à l'intelligence et à la perfection sans limite, qui se garde les héros et autres beaux gosses à ses pieds et vainc tous les autres d'une pichenette démiurge, mais à, pour sa décharge, un lourd passé faits d'un viol, d'un parent égorgé sous ses yeux, d'une enfance maltraitée et d'un petit corps battu par des tuteurs méchants-pas-beaux sans limite. Tout ça en un seul personnage.

You got the idea ?  
Mais encore ?

La pauvre et charmante Mary Sue, à l'origine, n'était pas tout cela. Elle était juste le personnage d'un OS rikiki d'une fanfiction américaine sur Star Trek censée dénoncer la sale manie qu'avaient certains OCs (= personnage original) féminins de se taper les beaux gosses, de sauver le monde en étant un as de la mécanique - au féminin - et de mourir tragiquement à la fin.

Cette dénonciation, première du genre, a de par son succès laissé une telle trace sur le monde actuel que le terme de Mary Sue a été repris pour désigner tous les clichés supra-irritants du monde de la fanfiction, puis de l'écriture. Une transition que nombre de personnes ignorent mais qui a lancé une chasse aux sorcières plutôt redoutable.

Alors aujourd'hui, qui est Sue ?

Mary Sue a gagné de multiples visages. Une seule chose à savoir, c'est qu'elle pourrit vos histoires en s'accaparant l'héroïsme d'une manière souvent affligeante d'irréalisme et de maladresse. On la définit en général grâce au fait que l'on retrouve une longue série de clichés concentrés en un seul personnage.

Il se trouve – et c'est une chance – que j'avais commencé à bâtir une liste des indices à tester pour pouvoir repérer une Sue, il y a bien deux ans, j'ai l'impression… Voilà donc les critères les plus pourchassés, sans doute à compléter mais c'est un début.

**Son nom**  
-Elle (/ou 'il', pour toute la suite) a plus d'un prénom… et vous en êtes bien vite au courant.  
-Elle a un nom composé.  
-Son nom/prénom ne correspond pas à son origine (une Sakura blondinette et caucasienne par exemple).  
-Dans son/ses (pré)noms/alias, on en retrouve qui sont clairement inventés, qui sont des noms de mois de l'année en anglais, des noms d'éléments de type fleurs ou qui évoquent la nuit, la noirceur, le sang, les pierres précieuses, le surnaturel, les animaux, etc. ou des noms composés s'il s'agit d'un prénom unique, ou des références mythologiques ou de type Némésis/Néphilim/Truc-très-long-en-a.  
-Elle a souvent un surnom terrible.  
**…****et en fanfiction…**  
-Elle est de la famille de l'un des personnages principaux. De préférence un parent très proche (le pire, c'est le jumeau) et jamais mentionné dans l'histoire originale. Elle n'a même pas le nom de famille du héros auquel elle est affiliée, ou en a plus !

**Sa famille**  
-Elle est orpheline  
-Elle a un beau-père/une belle-mère et l'autre parent est mort.  
-Elle est de la famille d'un personnage du canon, de préférence important ou sexy. Sœur ou pire, jumelle, mais je l'ai déjà dit.  
-Elle n'est pas de la nationalité/origine du pays où elle réside (inversions Japon/pays francophone/UK/USA)

**Son physique**  
-Vous la trouvez belle ou la qualifiez de belle à un moment de l'histoire, un des personnages la trouve belle. Même chose pour 'sexy' ou 'séduisante'  
-Elle a entre 13 et 29 ans.  
-Elle ressemble à l'un des personnages principaux.  
-Elle est de race caucasienne avec une part physique asiatique ou l'inverse (et autres types).  
-Ses cheveux sont d'une couleur qui n'est pas naturelle ou possèdent une mèche d'une couleur différente…et elle est née comme ça/c'est naturel.  
-Ses yeux changent de couleur selon la luminosité ou sont de plusieurs couleurs ou d'une couleur inhabituelle.  
-Elle a une pupille en fente/des yeux 'de chat'/une queue/des oreilles animales/une caractéristique animale.  
-Elle a des caractéristiques non humaines.  
-Elle n'est pas ou pas entièrement de race humaine (shinigami/elfe/vampire/etc.)  
-Pire encore, cette race n'existe pas dans l'œuvre-support de votre fanfiction. Cauchemar, elle est la seule/dernière représentante de l'espèce.  
-Vous la décrivez au moins une fois en train de se maquiller ou de se recoiffer devant un miroir.  
-Elle est très forte en sport, mais sa musculature est loin d'être déplaisante à l'œil.  
-Elle est mince et a ce qu'il faut là où il faut.  
-Elle est grande.  
**…****et pour les mecs…**  
-C'est le contraire : de la musculature en veux-tu en voilà. Une silhouette qui sans jouer les Monsieur Muscle en jette pas mal et de ces abdos ! Lui, on le verra faire sa muscu, pompes, tractions et tout le bazar.

**Son caractère (oui, même les caractères sont clichés…)**  
-Romantique  
-Rebelle  
-Anticonformiste  
-Langue acérée et joutes orales avec un des personnages principaux  
-Extrêmement intelligente  
-Conflictuelle  
-Amie avec tout le monde… sauf les antagonistes de l'histoire.  
-Incomprise

**Relations amoureuses **  
-Elle aime l'un des autres personnages. Elle est aimée par l'un des autres personnages… ou plusieurs, souvent plusieurs. C'est un amour réciproque… et avoué. Et généralement, il s'agit du héros, sinon, toujours du super beau gosse, ou de plusieurs d'entre eux.  
-Elle séduit des hommes plus vieux qu'elle (et pourquoi pas des femmes ?)  
-C'est une bête de sexe.  
-Chez les hommes, la Mary Sue est généralement une femme fatale.  
-Le Gary Stu est un tombeur et a beaucoup d'expérience pour son âge. Il n'hésite pas à profiter de son effet sur la gent féminine qui plutôt que de le traiter de salaud, va en redemander.

**Rôle**  
-En fanfiction, nous avons ces fameux fans qui entrent dans l'histoire pour finir avec le personnage préféré de l'auteur et changer le cours de l'histoire.  
-Contrairement à la Mary Sue originelle, l'actuelle ne va pas mourir à la fin, sauf chez les character killer symptomatiques. Au contraire, elle va triompher de tout.  
-Lorsqu'elle a un métier, elle est espion/agent des services secrets/mercenaire/tueuse à gage/mafieuse/etc.  
-Elle ne fera jamais d'erreur et ce sont ses actions qui sauveront toujours la mise aux autres.  
-Elle aura toujours raison dans son premier jugement porté sur un personnage.  
-Elle est le moteur de l'histoire qui vole la vedette à l'intrigue originale.  
-Elle est l'élue d'une prophétie ou d'une autre, la dernière quelque chose, une héritière, le personnage qui sera un guide et changera le destin du héros, qui volera les cœurs, qui sera prise en grippe par le grand méchant qui tiendra à l'éliminer… ou la faire rentrer dans ses rangs au premier rôle. Etc.  
-Elle partage le destin du héros (destin grandiose et épique) et se trouve souvent bien plus puissante que lui, sinon, égale.  
-Elle sait toujours plus de choses que lui.

**Pouvoirs**  
-Elle en a des tonnes ou alors ils sont surpuissants.  
-Elle en a qu'elle est la seule à posséder, ou que seul un personnage (ou deux, ou une caste réduite et puissante) possède.  
-En fanfiction, certains de ceux qu'elle possède n'existent pas dans le canon ou alors sont réservés à une autre race.  
-Exemples : voyance, invisibilité, omniscience, télékinésie, télépathie, affinité avec un élément, peut se transformer en un animal ou modifier son apparence etc.

**Passé**  
-Il est tragique : parents assassinés, enfant battue, fillette violée, a vu des tas d'assassinats, abandonnée à la naissance, ne connait pas ses parents, etc.  
-Elle y a vécu des choses qui l'ont considérablement endurcie ou rendue surpuissante.  
-Elle a un lourd secret.  
-Elle est amnésique (comme c'est arrangeant ! – voire mes quatre-vingt-dix mille diatribes contre l'amnésie…).  
-Son passé est imbriqué à celui des héros, en fanfiction, ou à la trame principale.

**Autres**  
-L'animal de compagnie exceptionnel.  
-L'objet magique unique en son genre.  
-N'a quasi pas de défauts (c'est-à-dire que ses défauts n'en sont pas).  
-Ne se remettra jamais en question.  
-Tendance au sacrifice. 

Voilà donc pour la liste non exhaustive.

Si vous réunissez dix d'entre eux, sachez que vous êtes très probablement dans le rouge nuance bain de sang et cascade de tomate-grenadine.

Cependant, je tiens à nuancer toute cette histoire. Certains le savent peut-être, je ne suis pas une féroce anti-Sue. D'ailleurs, je ne suis une féroce rien-du-tout (à part 99% du yaoi et surtout avec Fairy Tail, mais taisons les choses qui fâchent).

Pourquoi ?

Le premier point, c'est que le tout premier OC que créera une personne a de très, très fortes chances d'être une Mary-Sue. C'est comme ça. On apprend de ses erreurs et ce n'est pas grave d'en faire, si on s'en rend compte. Vous connaissez le fin mot : plus ça rate, plus ça a de chances de réussir par la suite. Or je suis une partisane de la fanfiction-école de l'écriture. Je ne peux donc pas décemment cracher sur une personne qui fait une première erreur qui est un passage quasi obligatoire, car au moins, cette personne aura essayé et si elle voit l'erreur, tentera de ne plus la reproduire.

Le second point vous rendra sans doute plus réceptifs. Il est stupide de taper automatiquement sur les personnages qui réunissent un grand nombre de ces critères car une bonne histoire, c'est une histoire qui a un enjeu assez fort pour nous faire rester jusqu'à la fin. Et comment le fait-on, cet enjeu ? En ayant un méchant surpuissant. Plus le but parait insurmontable, plus on aura envie que le héros réussisse et peur pour lui. Et pour réussir comme pour susciter la sympathie, le héros a besoin d'outils. Or beaucoup se retrouvent dans les critères de marysuisme.

Exemple : Natsu.  
-Dragon Slayer (caste rare – on peut presque parler d'espèce – et pouvoir unique)  
-Destiné à finir avec Lucy (personnage principal)  
-Désigné comme le seul à pouvoir vaincre Zeref and co.  
-Orphelin.  
-Elevé par un dragon.  
-Ne perd (presque) jamais ses combats (on a l'exception Erza qui le rend si attachant).  
-Tout plein de muscles partout qui en jettent.  
-Est bardé d'un Exceed.

(et encore, je n'ai pas cité Harry Potter)

Qu'est-ce qui le sauve ? Il a plein de défauts ! Il est un peu con-con voire beaucoup, naïf, ne pense qu'à se battre, ne comprend rien aux autres sentiments que l'amitié, se goinfre, a le mal des transports, se tient mal, etc.

Et puis, sans ses pouvoirs, comment voulez-vous qu'il ait un jour une chance de vaincre Zeref ?

Ce qui ruine souvent la Mary Sue, c'est cette choquante absence de défauts. Attention, car il y a de faux défauts et défauts clichés : la timidité, par exemple, ou la 'normalité' prétendue, le bouton sur le front, etc.

Attention ! La Mary Sue, l'OC et le self-insert sont trois espèces totalement différentes… Liées, d'accord, et pouvant se mélanger. Mais si l'on s'en tient au domaine des critères suesques, un personnage de l'œuvre originale peut très bien être transformé en Mary Sue, comme en témoignent les Lucy-DragonSlayerCéleste-PrincesseMachinchose-ChasséeTragiquementDeLaGuilde-etc qu'affectionnent nos voisins anglophones.

Et puis certaines Mary Sues célèbres sont très populaires. On cite trop Bella Swan et pourtant, je trouve qu'elle n'est pas si horrible. Le pire qui ait été fait en la matière, c'est l'ensemble des personnages de Smallville… Du genre à aller dégobiller fissa.

Comme j'ai dû le dire précédemment, le terme générique de Mary Sue va en fait regrouper divers types d'individus exécrables dont voici un florilège.

**Anti-Sue** : le danger à trop les connaître et les craindre. C'est un pseudo-contraire de la Mary Sue. Le fameux personnage 'normal', 'banal', etc. Il s'agit d'une compensation par sur-ajout de défauts et tentative maladroite d'amoindrir des pouvoirs et un rôle envahissants.

**Villain Sue **: c'est le pendant sombre de Mary, adoré par les gens fans des méchants. C'est un antagoniste intelligent, surpuissant, talentueux, qui triomphera toujours des protagonistes.

**Angsty Sue** : c'est notre amie la miss Sombre Passé, torturée à l'excès, tordue, a subi les pires horreurs de par le passé, est souvent dépressive et obsédée par la vengeance. Le personnage est souvent rongé par la culpabilité pour des raisons plus ou moins futiles. Il se trouve des excuses éthiques irrecevables et tordues. Très courante.

**God-Mode Sue **: facile à reconnaître. Elle est _troooop_ puissante !

**Black Hole Sue** : appelée ainsi parce que le monde entier gravite autour d'elle. Elle pique littéralement la place du héros, est crainte par le méchant comme le diable en personne, et prend toute la place dans l'intrigue pour ne laisser aux autres que des miettes.

**Fixer Sue** : c'est le petit nom du personnage qui va changer le cours de l'histoire parce qu'elle ne lui plait pas.

**Purity Sue** : comme son nom l'indique, une miss Parfaite qui veut économiser les risques, qui a une éthique de sainte Nitouche, la beauté innocente et naïve au caractère doux et gentillet.

**Mary Tzu** est une tacticienne de génie qui ne se trompe jamais et devine tout à l'avance, avec une intelligence à baffer. C'est la bestiole invincible.

**Copy Cat Sue** : une copie d'un autre personnage adoré par l'auteur mais dont on aurait gommé les défauts et exagéré les qualités.

**Jerk Sue** : c'est ce personnage rebelle, arrogant, impoli, qui se sait considéré comme parfait et envié ou surtout désiré par les autres et trouve ça chiant. Il emploie un ton ironique, moqueur, amer et irrévérencieux. Il a un sale caractère, existe dans la confrontation, est insolent, fort, puissant, ennuyé, etc. C'est un peu la Mary Sue des adolescents en crise et elle est assez courante.

**Relationship Sue** : un personnage créé pour être la parfaite moitié d'un couple.

**Sympathetic Sue** : créée pour susciter la pitié, cette Sue porte sur ses épaules tous les malheurs du monde. Entre son enfance horrifique et sa malchance quotidienne, ses idées noires, ses dépressions à répétition et le fait que tout le monde lui en veut et se moque d'elle, elle sublime quotidiennement la souffrance et se replie sur elle-même. C'est généralement une 'beauté naturelle'. Très courante elle aussi.

**Lemon Stu :** ce gars-là est le parfait casanova coucheur et accessoirement Dieu du Sexe.

**Einstein Sue **: l'intello de service mais en version perfection.

En règle générale, quels reproches sont adressés aux Sues ?  
- Le cliché.  
- La pauvreté du caractère.  
- L'idéalisation et la perfection exacerbée.  
- L'exercice des fantaisies de l'auteur.  
- Le centre de gravité de l'attention.  
- Brise les règles.

Et maintenant, abordons le Self Insert.

Il s'agit de l'inclusion de l'auteur à l'intérieur de sa fiction. Le personnage est donc une copie de l'auteur. L'immense problème est qu'il s'agira la majorité du temps non pas d'une véritable copie, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, mais d'une idéalisation et d'un éventuel ajout de capacités qui le fera virer dans la marge de « Mary Sue spécialisée ».

Le self-insert n'est pas toujours conscient.

Alors à quoi le reconnait-on ?  
1) Il a le même âge et le même sexe que vous. Et le même caractère.  
2) Il n'a pas forcément le même nom que vous mais c'est un nom que vous auriez aimé avoir.  
3) D'ailleurs, si ses caractéristiques (physique, capacités) ne sont pas les mêmes que vous, ce sont des caractéristiques que vous auriez aimé avoir.  
4) Il pense comme vous c'est-à-dire qu'outre avoir les mêmes opinions que vous sur les choses en général, il appréciera les personnages que vous appréciez, détestera les personnages que vous détestez et aimera le personnage qui vous fait craquer. Il aimera les mêmes choses que vous et a de fortes chances de pratiquer les mêmes activités que vous.

Le self-insert est rarement une bonne chose parce qu'il est idéalisé.

Un excellent self-insert, à mon avis, serait un personnage qui réagit exactement comme vous et aurait les mêmes défauts. Sauf que dans la réalité, pour en trouver un… mission impossible.

Bien sûr, il est toujours avantageux que vos personnages aient des points communs avec vous car cela vous permet de mieux les connaître. Mais sans abus…

Quelques fanfictions traitant de Mary Sue d'une manière critique et intéressante :

**-Une aventure volée (fandom Lord of the Ring)**  
-Nine men and a little lady (fandom Lord of the Ring)  
-Mary-Sue: Etre Suprême (fandom Lord of the Ring)  
-Mary Sue dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux (fandom Lord of the Ring)  
**-Bloody Mary (fandom Lord of the Ring)**  
-Fanfiction, Mary-Sue et fanservice (fandom Supernatural)  
-Maïrie Soue deux pouint zéro (fandom Hetalia Axis Power)  
**-Le club des amateurs de tricot (fandom Naruto)**  
-A l'ombre de la Mary Sue en fleur (fandom Death Note)  
-La bible des Mary Sue (fandom Harry Potter)  
-Moi, Mary Sue, Huitième Merveille Du Monde (fandom Harry Potter)

(en gras, des essentiels car vraiment intelligents, développés et pas basiques. Ce qui est amusant, c'est que deux sur trois ont été écrits par la même personne…)


	6. Ecrire, des bases

**XXX**

**CONSEILS D'ECRITURE POUR AUTEUR EN SOIF DE PROGRES**

**XXX**

**Sixième billet : retour aux basiques**

Il semblerait que dernièrement, je me sois envolée dans des sujets spécifiques et, on peut le dire pour certains, anecdotiques. Comme j'ai bien démarré avec le billet 5 et la fin du 4e, pourquoi ne pas tenter de s'occuper de la base ?

Aujourd'hui donc, des préoccupations plus triviales. Et comme on va essayer de faire des efforts, un plan en bonus :

I – La constitution du roman

1 – Titre  
2 – Prologue, chapitrage, épilogue  
3 – Résumé

II – Orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison

1 – Temps  
2 – Accents  
3 – Accords

III – Style

1 – Quel point de vue ?  
2 – Quel temps ?  
3 – Répétitions  
4 – Niveau de langue et vocabulaire  
5 – Dialogue vs Narration  
6 – Cinq sens

**I – La constitution du roman**

**1 – Titre **

Un bon titre, c'est un titre qui marque les esprits. Il faut qu'on soit capable de le retenir, c'est l'essentiel. Mais il faut aussi qu'il soit unique car c'est le nom de votre histoire et c'est ainsi qu'on la retiendra.

La mode actuelle est au titre d'un mot. Ce sera le plus souvent un adjectif au sens fort mais malheureusement cliché, du type Rebelle, Prisonnière, Enchaîné, ou un nom commun du type Fascination, Héritage, Liberté, Marque.

En quoi à mes yeux ces titres sont-ils mauvais ?

Leur immense problème est qu'ils sont génériques. Ils pourraient correspondre à n'importe quel autre roman du même genre, voire d'un autre. Ils ne caractérisent pas le roman. Ils sont là pour faire briller les yeux du consommateur qui passe à proximité, et certes, cela marche, mais ils n'ont aucune âme. Ils ne donnent aucune idée du contenu du roman (enfin si : bit-lit cliché pour adolescente en mal d'aventure…).

Prenons une exception : Dôme. Un titre d'un mot, mais un bon titre. Pourquoi ? Verriez-vous Révélation s'appeler Dôme ? En revanche, Révélation aurait très bien pu se nommer Sanguine et Sanguine se nommer Révélation.

Quel est le sujet d'un titre, alors ?

Lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas du mouchoir à essorer en quatrième vitesse, et que ça saute, on choisit plutôt un élément fort du roman : celui qui le rend unique. Cela peut être le nom d'un personnage, d'un lieu, d'un objet-clé, ou une métaphore qui désigne clairement l'un de ceux-là. Ou tout autre élément unique à votre histoire.

Ex : Madame Bovary, La peau de chagrin, Notre-Dame de Paris, Le Rouge et le Noir, La jument verte, En attendant Godot, 1984… (je me mets au classique, une fois n'est pas coutume).

Bref, le titre c'est, lorsque vous retirez tout, l'essence de votre histoire.

Petite note : hors fanfiction, votre titre est en français et non en anglais. Il faut quand même choisir sa langue un jour ou l'autre….

**2 – Prologue, chapitre, épilogue**

Allons un peu contre les idées reçues.

Le prologue, popularisé par des romans comme ceux de Stephenie Meyer, n'est en aucun cas obligatoire. Ce n'est pas une ouverture et ce n'est surtout pas un premier chapitre. Les personnages principaux n'y sont pas forcément. Et ce n'est pas non plus une accroche générique d'une dizaine de lignes.

Le prologue est une _introduction_.

Qu'y retrouve-t-on ?

Cela peut être une anticipation sur le roman, la mise en évidence d'une prophétie, d'un danger, un événement qui précède l'action. Mais il ne s'y passe rien qui puisse faire avancer l'intrigue. C'est une présentation sommaire de l'univers, du contexte, du passif de l'histoire. C'est une accroche qui doit donner envie de lire l'histoire à proprement parler…

Qu'y trouve-t-on de façon classique ? La main du narrateur, une lettre, une prophétie, une anticipation, la mort d'un personnage, un moment haut en adrénaline, un flash-back…

De la même manière, l'épilogue n'est pas un chapitre final dans le sens où, de la même manière que son frérot le prologue, il ne s'y passe rien d'essentiel à l'action. Il succède au dénouement et est une vision de l' « après » histoire, le retour à la vie normale ou les conséquences des péripéties sur celui-ci.

Le chapitre, de son côté, est une unité de l'histoire. Sa taille est très variable, même au sein d'une unique histoire, mais les récits sans découpage par chapitre sont rarissimes. C'est soit une unité d'action, soit une unité de personnage ou de narrateur. On peut y retrouver plusieurs scènes séparées par un saut de ligne ou des astérisques.  
Contrairement à certaines idées reçues, un chapitre n'a pas forcément un titre. Il peut se contenter d'un numéro en chiffres arabes ou romains, ou d'un changement de page…

**3 – Résumé **

Le résumé de votre histoire est très important dans le sens où il va déterminer si le lecteur va lire ou non votre histoire. C'est une accroche, un moyen de capter son intérêt.

Certaines personnes choisissent d'y mettre un extrait caractéristique de l'histoire.

Plus souvent, il s'agira d'un rappel de la situation de départ et des enjeux. Il insistera sur ce qui fait l'unicité de l'histoire et la démarque d'une autre.

**II – Orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison**

**1 – Temps**

Quelques erreurs courantes :

Présent : je prends, tu prends, il prend  
Présent : je couds, tu couds, il coud  
Présent : je bous, tu bous, il bout

Présent : vous dîtes  
Passé simple : vous disiez

Passé simple : nous eûmes, vous eûtes (verbe avoir)  
Passé simple : nous mangeâmes, vous mangeâtes (…c'est moche… T.T)

Imparfait : je mangeais, tu mangeais, il mangeait  
Passé simple : je mangeai, tu mangeas, il mangea

Imparfait : nous criions, vous criiez

Conditionnel : si je mangeais

Passé composé : il est suivi (sans t)

**2 – Accents **

Gâteau  
Château  
MAIS  
Bateau

à/a :  
- a : verbe AVOIR  
- à : devant un complément circonstanciel

**3 – Accords**

(Vérifiez-les bien à la relecture)

**4 – Expressions couramment abîmées**

Quand même (et non comme même)  
Au temps pour moi (bien qu'autant pour moi s'écrive aussi)  
De-ci de-là  
De toute manière (et non de toutes manières)  
Quant à (et non quand à)  
Tout-à-coup (et non tout à coup)  
Çà et là (et non ça et là)

**5 - Synonymes**

Ces /ses/c'est :  
-ces est démonstratif  
-ses est possessif  
-c'est n'est pas suivi d'un nom commun seul

**III – Style **

**1 – Quel point de vue, personne, temps ?**

Le point de vue omniscient : le narrateur sait tout sur tout.  
Le point de vue interne : le narrateur sait ce que ressentent les personnages (traduit par des verbes comme voir, penser, entendre, croire, etc.)  
Le point de vue externe : le narrateur ne sait pas ce que ressentent les personnages (point de vue de type cinématographique, un rapport descriptif)

Le point de vue interne est le plus utilisé et sans doute le plus riche. Il a cela de pratique qu'il permet de faire partager facilement les émotions des personnages.

La seconde chose à laquelle on pense, en matière de point de vue, c'est : faut-il varier les points de vue au sein d'une même histoire ?

C'est tout à fait possible. Cependant, je le déconseille aux auteurs qui débutent car il s'agit alors souvent d'une facilité pour détourner des problèmes. C'est un peu écrire sans effort.

Lorsqu'on écrit à la première personne, il vaut toujours mieux n'utiliser qu'un seul point de vue sur une longue durée. Cela exclut le multi-points de vue sur un même chapitre. En fait, à la première personne, il vaut mieux n'utiliser qu'un seul point de vue sur toute l'histoire, en règle générale, car en changer brise le rythme et demande un temps d'adaptation.

Quels défauts au changement de point de vue mis à part celui cité ci-dessus ? Le lecteur peut s'en retrouver désorienté. Il peut confondre les personnages, ne plus savoir à quel personnage il en est, mélanger les lignes narratives. L'auteur, lui, peut facilement céder à l'envie de réécrire une même scène en changeant de point de vue. Le lecteur, qui la connait déjà, a alors de fortes chances de s'y ennuyer car la sensation de déjà-vu n'est jamais une bonne chose. Et enfin, le changement de point de vue peut être une manière tentante de ne pas choisir de personnage principal – et n'est pas George RR Martin qui veut –.

Comment choisir sa personne, alors ?  
Déjà, il faut en choisir une et ne pas jouer à en changer dès que ça vous chante. Pareil, n'est pas Daniel Pennac qui veut et lui aussi, avant de s'amuser, a appris à écrire correctement, ce que, sans entraînement, vous ne réussirez jamais.

La première personne servira à un récit en immersion dans un seul point de vue. Elle est souvent plus naturelle à employer pour les débutants. Attention, si vous faites ce choix très psychologique et intime, ne changez pas de narrateur comme de chemise.

La deuxième personne est très rare. Elle sert plus à des effets de style et a cet intérêt de pouvoir faire perdre toute notion d'identité. Celle-là et d'autres que vous découvrirez à force de pratique…

La troisième personne est la plus utilisée. C'est une sorte d'émancipation. Elle permet de changer de lieu et de personnages aisément, de raconter des scènes qui se déroulent loin des personnages principaux, à leur insu, de varier les points de vue et d'exercer un œil critique sur votre héros, en tant que narrateur. C'est la personne préférée de la parodie.

Le temps, maintenant. La question reste : présent ou passé ? Plus encore que le point de vue ou la personne employée, le temps se choisit avec l'exercice. L'un d'eux vous mettra plus à l'aise et vous correspondra le mieux. Je ne peux pas vous aider en la matière.

Sachez juste que le passé est le plus employé et que le présent est censé rendre l'action plus vivante.

**2 – Répétitions **

Il existe deux types de répétition : les langagières et les scénaristiques.

Les langagières, c'est la répétition d'un même mot ou expression de manière rapprochée. Pour l'éviter, car elle est très maladroite et désagréable, il faut se relire, se faire relire, trouver un moyen de la supprimer ou ouvrir un dictionnaire des synonymes.

Les scénaristiques : dans une histoire, une même action ne doit PAS se répéter. Sinon, l'attention du lecteur baisse et il s'ennuie… et passe à autre chose. Cette répétition, ce sera par exemple, une même rencontre en un même lieu, un même problème (ex : le héros de votre roman historique/fantasy se fait attaquer par cinq brigands en embuscade), une même manière de résoudre les problèmes (miss voit son copain la tromper et va le gifler, puis voit le copain d'une amie la tromper et re-va le gifler. Mister vainc le brigand par un coup de boule et vainc le grand méchant aussi par un coup de boule)…

**3 – Niveau de langue et vocabulaire **

Dans la vie, il faut savoir faire des choix. En écriture, ce sera par exemple votre niveau de langue.

Parce que la culture, c'est comme la confiture : moins on en a, plus on l'étale, et que _le problème_ en écriture, c'est que si vous répétez dix fois le mot myocarde chez une ado en pleine romance, même à intervalle espacé, si le reste ne suit pas, ça va se voir et ça va faire ri-di-cule. Sauf si l'ado en question fait du fétichisme sur un mot et que vous le précisez ou le faites comprendre. Il existe plusieurs façons d'écrire mais ces façons ont en commun leur unité avec elle-même…

De plus, un bon style est très souvent un style accessible : des mots simples, justes, précis. Si vous choisissez de vous la jouer poétique, faites-le jusqu'au bout. Pareil pour le langage familier.

Cela ne veut pas dire que je conseille le nivellement par le bas : simplement, faites tout ou rien. Ne tergiversez pas.

**4 – Cinq sens**

Les auteurs ont souvent tendance à écrire d'après ce qu'ils voient. Mais l'être humain n'a pas qu'un sens, il en a cinq. Utilisez-les pour rendre votre récit vivant et réaliste.

Faites d'une odeur la caractéristique d'un personnage, d'un son le timbre d'une voix, d'un contact rugueux ou lisse le moyen de reconnaissance d'un objet... Amusez-vous à écrire du point de vue d'un aveugle. C'est très formateur.

**5 – Rythme **

Pour rendre un texte plus vivant et rompre la monotonie, vous pouvez :  
- faire varier la longueur de vos phrases  
- créer un effet d'attente  
- faire des sauts de ligne  
- jouer sur la ponctuation et les sons

- etc.

**6 - Dialogue**

Un bon dialogue ne doit surtout pas répéter ce qui a été dit dans la narration, ni remplir de l'espace. Il doit être efficace et faire avancer l'action. Il faut savoir se passer du superflu et des phrases toutes faites que l'on emploie à l'oral.


	7. Conseils des Grands Manitous

**XXX**

**CONSEILS D'ECRITURE POUR AUTEUR EN SOIF DE PROGRES**

**XXX**

**Septième billet : les conseils des autres**

Nous voici donc au terme de cette belle aventure. Sept, un joli chiffre. Et au fond de moi, je crie « OUF ! » parce que le concours s'approche à pas de titan et que je suis contente d'avoir réussi à respecter mon contrat pour consacrer enfin onze heures par jour au boulot… ce qui ne veut pourtant pas dire qu'il n'existe pas d'autres conseils que j'aurais pu donner.

Pour vous, j'ai arpenté les vastes et souvent inutiles sites de conseil pour auteur. Pas aujourd'hui même, mais quelques minutes chaque jour. Et à force d'efforts, j'y ai réuni un florilège des idées les plus utiles – à mes yeux, en tout cas – et des plus pertinentes idées, données par des auteurs comme par des éditeurs, des amateurs ou des professionnels, des publiés, des touristes…

Voilà donc les conseils que j'y ai découvert et que, comme vous peut-être, je m'efforcerai d'appliquer par la suite…

**Ecrire un scénario.**

L'art du scénario est une chose bien étrange. Il y a autant de scénaristes qu'il y a d'auteurs, et, étrangement, en matière d'écriture, c'est le point sur lequel les avis divergent le plus. Car des conseils contradictoires, vous en trouverez à la pelle, où que ce soit : écrivez au feeling… ah mais non, travaillez votre style ! votre vocabulaire ! rendez-moi ça naturel… ah mais non ! un texte, ça se bosse ! on n'arrive pas devant une scène comme un touriste ! etc.

De nombreux auteurs, quel que soit leur succès, leur reconnaissance, leur talent ou leur travail, disent se laisser mener par les personnages et ne pas savoir où ils vont. Cela vaut pour des grands noms comme Stephen King ou George RR Martin. Pourtant, à côté d'eux, vous aurez des péripéties calculées une dizaine d'années à l'avance comme celles de JK Rowling… et saviez-vous que pour Balzac, c'était plutôt cinquante ans que dix ?

_(Ne parlons pas de ceux qui prévoient le contenu de chaque paragraphe avant sa rédaction…)_

Cela veut-il dire que le scénario est une clause superflue ? Pas sûr. Car King et Martin (ôtez-moi ce sourire devant l'association) avouent eux-mêmes avoir des idées arrêtées sur un certain nombre d'éléments majeurs de l'histoire.

Il se peut que vous ayez _besoin_ d'un scénario. Certaines personnes défendent que cela permet de s'accrocher quand il est difficile d'écrire quand d'autres détestent devoir suivre des règles à la lettre, préférant l'imprévu et arguant que si tout est déjà décidé à l'avance, il n'y a aucun intérêt à rédiger car cela n'est plus agréable. Certains précisent que le scénario évite de s'égarer, de se contredire ou d'oublier des points-clefs, qu'il est la preuve de la connaissance et du travail de votre histoire.

Ma conclusion : trop de scénario tue l'envie d'écrire. Le scénario doit être un point de repère malléable qui résout les conflits internes quand on ne sait pas vers quoi tendre ou sur quoi enchaîner.

Il existe cependant un point majeur. **Mieux vaut avoir les grandes lignes de votre histoire : début, milieu et fin.** Je suppose bien sûr que vous avez enregistré qu'en matière d'écriture, peu de règles sont des vérités générales…

Ensuite, que vous écriviez sur le modèle du scénario ou non, il vous faudra connaître votre personnage. Pour trouver sa quête, il suffit de se poser une question : quelle action valorisera votre personnage ? C'est de là que partira la construction de l'identité de celui-ci.

De plus, la quête empêche de laisser le lecteur dans le flou, car le lecteur aime être surpris mais pas avoir l'impression de n'aller nulle part. L'ensemble du récit doit donc tendre vers l'action finale.

Vous avez votre personnage et maintenant, il vous faut votre opposant. Il n'est pas forcément humain ni pensant : à l'heure où le Big Bad Wolf est à la pointe de la mode, on retrouve aussi de grandes thématiques écologiques comme la survie en milieu hostile, la lutte contre la nature et les intempéries, mais il ne faut pas oublier les thèmes classiques aujourd'hui un peu délaissés comme… la Société. Le grand Tout, le Groupe, est aussi un excellent ennemi terrible parce qu'il n'a rien de physique. On ne peut donc pas lui faire front et le détruire. Pas en théorie…

Qu'est-ce qu'un bon opposant ? (que j'appellerai désormais le Big Bad Wolf parce que c'est tout choupi). Quelqu'un qui parait invincible. Parce que plus le Big Bad Wolf est surpuissant, plus la fin parait hasardeuse et plus l'enjeu est fort : est-ce que l'auteur va nous faire le coup bas de laisser le héros perdre ? Le héros a-t-il la moindre chance de gagner contre un monstre pareil ? Faites-nous un personnage principal faible en comparaison de son opposant, qui a l'air de n'avoir aucune chance et pourtant cache en lui un aspect unique qui fait que s'il existe une personne sur votre planète intérieure qui puisse avoir la plus minuscule chance de vaincre le Big Bad Wolf, ce soit votre héros.

Cette clé évoquée avec l'opposant, c'est celle du Doute avec un grand D, la même qui régnait dans le coup d'éclat de JKR qui a eu la gentillesse de nous faire une prophétie qui le laisse planer…

A l'échelle du scénario, qu'est le suspense ? Certains disent : projeter le lecteur dans le futur de l'histoire. D'autres disent : poser plus de questions que l'on donne de réponse. D'autres encore : enchevêtrer de plus en plus les actions à mesure que l'histoire avance. Et enfin : éviter les répétitions d'action et de dénouement.

Votre scénario, c'est avant tout l'affrontement de deux personnages (ou forces, ou groupes de personnages). Car c'est celui-là qui créera le squelette. On dit que les personnages secondaires sont ajoutés par nécessité ou pour éclaircir ou épaissir l'histoire c'est l'unique moyen qui donnera une chance aux gens qui se laissent voler la vedette par leurs personnages secondaires trop étoffés de se débarrasser de ce défaut.

Une bonne histoire, c'est six à huit moments forts et inoubliables. Des scènes où la tension monte très très haut et où tu es vachement content que ça redescende pour des trucs plus normaux parce que ton cœur ne tiendrait pas, sinon. Et surtout un enjeu terriblement fort.

Et enfin, c'est un équilibre entre l'Imprévisible et l'Inéluctable (phrase que vous pouvez traduire par vos réaction de lecteur : « C'est pas vrai… » « C'est pas possiiiible ! » « Oh là là… » « J'aurais jamais deviné » « Et là, il va faire ça… Ah non ? » « Merde, va pas dans cette direction, abruti ! Y a les méchants qui t'attendent même si tu le sais pas et... » « Mais non, fais pas ça, espèce d'imbécile de personnage, tu vas crever ! Fais pas ça fais pas ça fais pas… NON. Nan mais c'est pas possible. J'l'avais prévu. » (même si je croyais très très fort qu'il allait y échapper à la dernière minute, parce que c'est une histoire, quoi… mais chuuut) « Sale con d'auteur, t'as osé ?! Change-moi ça ! » « Bon, là, soit il saute, soit il affronte l'autre. Je parie qu'il saute. Ah bah non, il… whaaaat ?! » « Wow ! ça ne pouvait pas se terminer autrement… (je suis satisfaite) »

**L'originalité.**

Comment écrire une histoire originale maintenant, ou plutôt, comment savoir si votre histoire est originale ? J'ai développé pour cela une clé : décrivez votre histoire en deux mots. Ce n'est pas une expression. Choisissez DEUX mots –ou expressions –, pas dix, qui résument l'idée générale de votre histoire.

Il existe en effet selon les genres un certain nombre de codes qui rendent les histoires plus ou moins intéressantes. Prenons par exemple la fantasy, et plus précisément l'heroic fantasy. Les codes actuels semblent être les suivants : toujours, un monde imaginaire et la majorité du temps, plusieurs tomes, un héros élu face à un méchant surpuissant, de la magie, des objets-clé, des races et espèces imaginaires, et puis, d'un point de vue scénaristique, le trio vie paisible-fuite ou voyage-bataille finale qui semble quasi obligatoire dans le premier tome. Sans parler des règles d'action et d'introduction de personnages.

Je suis gonflée, alors allons-y et comparons l'incomparable : Star Wars, Le Seigneur des Anneaux et La Quête d'Ewilan. De loin, vous diriez… « il y a un rapport ?! ». Et pourtant, les trois tiennent de l'heroic fantasy et suivent les règles que j'ai cité précisément. Je doute que cela soit très conscient de la part de leurs créateurs. Alors décrivons ces histoires en deux à trois mots.  
Star Wars : Espace, Force, Dictature.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Mythologie, Anneau.  
La Quête d'Ewilan : Divergence, Imagination.

Ces éléments sont en général le contextuel et l'événementiel. Autrement dit, nous avons le premier, qui définit le cadre du récit et la spécificité du contexte, et le second qui est l'élément propre à l'histoire au sein même du contexte. Et plus le mot seul induit de sous-entendu, plus l'histoire est riche. Bon, il se trouve que par accident, j'ai choisi un genre qui a le souci de présenter aussi l'élément variable Magie, mais enfin... On remarque déjà que l'originalité passe dans l'association concepts qui n'ont pas encore connu cela et en leur développement cause/conséquence.

Si l'on s'intéresse ensuite de manière plus spécifique au scénario, on cherchera la situation de départ, de fuite et d'arrivée et la capacité à en diverger. Et dans ce cas, prenons le cas Eragon et pourquoi il suscite des critiques.

Star W : Espace, Force, **Dictature**, **Ferme isolée**, **Meurtre**, **Fuite/Vengeance**,**Rebelles**, **Face-à-face**.

Le SdA : **Mythologie**, Anneau, Nécromancien, Région sans histoire, **Menace de règne**, Voyage/Mission, Opposition, **Bataille militaire**.

Eragon : **Mythologie**, Dragon, **Dictature**, **Ferme isolée**, **Meurtre**, **Fuite/Vengeance**, **Rebelles**, **Bataille militaire**.

MAIS comme l'a si bien dit Gary Provost : « Copier d'un seul auteur, c'est du plagiat. Copier de plusieurs, c'est de la recherche. »

Seulement, en plus de tout ça, dans Eragon, les répétitions sont à n'en pas finir : voyage, affrontement, capture, libération, apprentissage, voyage, affrontement, capture, libération, apprentissage, voyage, affrontement, capture, libération, apprentissage…

Et pour finir, voilà comment le scénario de cette histoire a été construit. La recette est simple. Prenez un à un tous les clichés de la fantasy que vous connaissez, concentrez-les, allumez le mixer et appuyez sur ON. Races clichées, magie clichée, opposant cliché, monde cliché, amours clichés, batailles clichées, langage inventé cliché, relations entre les personnages clichées, vieux sage cliché… On a juste échappé à « je suis… ton père » et au pendentif magique. Alors la part d'originalité ne suffit pas à effacer tous ces défauts, qui, paradoxalement… ont fait le succès du bouquin presque autant que les histoires de dragons. Et puis le végétarisme, ça a du succès auprès des adolescentes.

**Combattre la réaction clichée.**

Je tiens à préciser une chose si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait : les clichés sont utiles. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup craché nombre d'entre eux, et pourtant… oui, un cliché, ça sert à quelque chose. C'est un code de reconnaissance qui permet au lecteur de se sentir à l'aise. Et le lecteur, lui, aima bien ça, alors de quoi on doit se souvenir ? _Le lecteur est roi !_

Et quand je dis que ça n'est pas que de la pâté pour empoisonner le chien du voisin, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Autrefois, le cliché était même l'exemple à suivre. Pendant très longtemps, le bon auteur, c'était celui qui arrivait à coller le plus près possible aux textes de ses prédécesseurs. L'originalité était très mal vue et l'inversion actuelle des tendances a été une véritable révolution ! On ne cherche plus pourquoi nos esprits ne peuvent s'empêcher d'adorer l'orphelin et son inéluctable destin…

Seulement, aujourd'hui, on préfère ne pas trop se faire bassiner par du prévisible prémâché. Et le secret que je veux vous présenter aujourd'hui, c'est celui d'une équipe de scénaristes, celle de Breaking Bad si je me souviens bien. C'est une véritable recette de cuisine et elle marche à tous les coups… parait-il.

1 – Lister toutes les réactions évidentes face à une situation (les premières qui vous viennent à l'esprit, et y réfléchir profondément).  
2 – Les éliminer toutes.  
3 – En chercher une autre.  
4 – Ecrire soit l'inverse de cette réaction, soit son échec.  
5 – Cette réaction doit rester au minimum en accord avec le personnage étudié.  
6 – Cette réaction doit servir à faire avancer l'intrigue (donc PAS de fuite, il faut toujours qu'il y ait une conséquence).

Précision : c'est un peu la technique magique des gens qui n'ont pas de fin à leur scénario…

C'est une divergence avec la théorie selon laquelle il faudrait écrire de manière purement instinctive. Cependant, de même, elle impose qu'une situation, compte tenu du héros, aura une cause qu'on ne doit pas trop éviter : il faut laisser les événements s'enchaîner.

**Ecriture, style, objectifs.**

Cette partie sera plus écrite par points car il s'agit de 'conseils choisis' qui ne témoignent pas d'une particulière cohérence.

Dialogue :  
-ne pas utiliser systématiquement les verbes de dialogue  
-ne pas hésiter à employer le verbe 'dire'  
-ne pas hésiter à qualifier le verbe 'dire' (ex : ''dit-elle très vite'')  
-utiliser d'autres verbes de dialogue (entre 50-50 et 60-40) et majoritairement des verbes qui informent sur la hauteur du ton (grogner, murmurer, lancer, rectifier, déclarer, protester, s'écrier, susurrer, etc.)  
-utiliser le moins possible les verbes de dialogues qui ont un sous-entendu sur le sens de la phrase et d'autant plus s'ils ne sont pas courants (se moquer voire admonester) : cela laisse une place à l'interprétation et parfois à un doute utile en matière d'humour  
-le mauvais dialogue est : explicatif, discours-fleuve, message véhiculé par l'auteur  
-le bon dialogue est actif et permet souvent de sucrer une description, une narration, un récit  
-il fait monter la tension MAIS les personnages ne s'énervent presque jamais. A vrai dire, quand ils réagissent de manière violente… c'est une fois toutes les deux cent pages au maximum. La colère orale est toujours minimisée.  
-utiliser des gérondifs (= verbes en -ant) pour imbriquer action et dialogue, auprès des verbes de parole.

Les sentiments :  
-minimiser les sentiments trop forts tels que la colère ou tout autre lorsque l'on craint de tomber dans l'excès ou le cliché  
-ne jamais écrire 'Bidule était en colère'… ou presque.  
-décrire ce qu'on appelle la composante viscérale, soit les réactions corporelles. Sueur, tremblement, larmes, pouls, frissons, envie de faire dans ses vêtements tout propres, poils qui se hérissent, chaleur soudaine, épuisement etc.  
-décrire la manière dont le sentiment affecte la perception des choses : regard brouillé, voix devenues lointaines, odeur ferreuse, goût nauséeux, ou au contraire acuité soudaine (bref, les cinq sens sont nos amis).  
-décrire également les réactions dues : mouvements saccadés, yeux écarquillés, poing serré, sursaut, cri lâché, mains tordues, mèche de cheveux entortillée, ongles rongés, figement, haut-le-cœur, bégaiement, bouche ouverte, filet de bave, clignement de paupières, sourire avec toutes ses variantes (blanc, tordu, narquois, en V, hésitant, faible, rayonnant, immense, machiavélique, inquiétant, heureux, innocent, naïf et j'en passe).  
-bien faire attention à l'ordre des ressentis. La personne qui s'est évanouie ne va pas se rendre compte à son réveil qu'il fait jour _puis_ que le sol est dur, mais plutôt l'inverse.

**Réécriture, relecture et correction.**

Quelqu'un qui écrit son premier roman (je dis ça pour le roman et non la fanfiction, vous comprendrez pourquoi) a en général son style qui varie énormément entre la première et la dernière ligne. La réécriture, bien que détestée par beaucoup de jeunes auteurs, est donc une nécessité.

Ce qui est conseillé, c'est d'écrire toute l'histoire d'une traite _sans un regard en arrière_ car celui-ci pourrait décourager, et _ensuite seulement_ de se relire et de réécrire. Sinon, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce que vous relirez vous déplaise au plus haut point et que cela vous décourage.

On dit également que dans le processus d'écriture, il y a deux caps à passer qui sont difficiles : le second chapitre et le premier tiers de l'histoire (car lorsqu'on l'atteint, on a l'impression qu'on ne verra jamais la fin de son histoire). Chacun a sa méthode pour y survivre : informer d'autres personnes de son écriture, jouer de l'émulation avec quelqu'un qui en est au même stade, entretenir le secret, s'interdire des choses qu'on adore en échange… la mienne n'est pas encore trouvée (voyez Tuggin' et Passe d'arme T.T).

Je me permets dans cette partie de faire un joli copié-collé en ajoutant le lien : /blog/

« Lorsque vous travaillez à la réécriture d'un texte, suivez cette liste (non-exhaustive) de 9 points avant de vous lancer:  
1.[size=9] [/size]La cohérence du texte (les enchaînements logiques)  
Votre texte présente-t-il des incohérences ? Les actions des personnages sont-elles en décalage par rapport aux situations dans lesquelles ils se trouvent ?  
Respectez-vous bien les règles de l'univers que vous décrivez ?  
Avez-vous veillé à la cohérence temporelle de votre histoire (évitez de faire neiger au mois de juin, par exemple) ?  
2.[size=9] [/size]La caractérisation des personnages  
Vos personnages sont-ils caractérisés de manière constante et intéressante ?  
Leur comportement colle-t-il à leur caractère ?  
Respectez-vous les spécificités de chacun de vos personnages ?  
3.[size=9] [/size]Les enjeux  
Les enjeux de votre histoire sont-ils assez forts pour maintenir l'intérêt du lecteur ?  
Vos personnages ont-ils suffisamment à perdre à ne pas agir et suffisamment à gagner à agir ?  
Chaque scène est-elle forte en enjeu ?  
4.[size=9] [/size]La qualité des scènes  
Vos scènes commencent-elles tard (alors que l'action est déjà entamée) ?  
Se finissent-elles tôt ?  
Comportent-elles un objectif et un enjeu clairs ?  
5.[size=9] [/size]Supprimer les redondances  
Avez-vous plusieurs scènes qui disent la même chose ?  
Avez-vous plusieurs personnages qui se ressemblent ?  
Plusieurs des obstacles auxquels se heurtent vos personnages ont-ils la même intensité ?  
Supprimez ces redondances.  
6.[size=9] [/size]Préparer les informations  
Pouvez-vous repérer des informations qui « sortent du chapeau » ou qui « tombent comme un cheveu sur la soupe » dans votre histoire ?  
Où pouvez-vous les annoncer ?  
Donnez-vous certaines informations que vous n'exploitez pas ?  
Pouvez-vous les exploiter? Sinon, supprimez-les.  
7.[size=9] [/size]Montrer les informations importantes  
Tout n'a pas besoin d'être montré mais les informations importantes, celles qui font avancer l'histoire ou développent l'état interne (émotionnel, psychologique) de vos personnages, ne doivent pas être décrétées, ou racontées. Vous devez les incarner dans des scènes où les personnages agissent.  
Laissez votre lecteur participer à l'écriture de votre histoire.  
Pouvez-vous repérer les endroits où vous annoncez vos intentions à vos lecteurs au lieu de les exécuter ?  
8.[size=9] [/size]Supprimer les monologues intérieurs  
Vos personnages ou votre narrateur ont-ils tendance à commenter les actions ?  
Tournent-ils des idées dans leur tête sans que celles-ci ne les poussent à agir ?  
Ces monologues n'apportent rien à l'histoire et nuisent à vos personnages qui apparaissent comme de simples pleurnicheurs.  
Supprimez ces monologues et remplacez-les par des commentaires sur les situations qui apporteront quelque chose à l'histoire.  
9.[size=9] [/size]Les dialogues  
Vos dialogues sont-ils intentionnels ? Autrement dit, vos personnages disent-ils explicitement ce qu'ils veulent communiquer ?  
Si c'est le cas, revoyez vos dialogues. Demandez-vous comment insérer du sous-texte dans votre histoire.

Avec cela en tête, construisez-vous un questionnaire dans lequel vous interrogerez:  
·[size=9] [/size]**la cohérence des personnages** – agissent-ils en accord avec leur caractérisation du début à la fin du texte ?  
·[size=9] [/size]**la cohérence de l'intrigue** – évitez-vous les raccourcis ? votre progression narrative est-elle bien logique ?  
·[size=9] [/size]**la puissance dramatique** – commencez-vous vos scène le plus tard possible ? Les terminez-vous le plus tôt possible ?  
·[size=9] [/size]**la richesse émotionnelle** – alternez-vous entre différents registres émotionnels ? Prenez-vous le temps de construire les émotions et d'utiliser les personnages pour les véhiculer ?  
· [size=9] [/size]**la qualité narrative** – avez-vous développé un bon rythme dans votre histoire ? Laissez-vous des respirations à votre lecteur ?  
· **la qualité stylistique** – variez-vous les champs lexicaux ? Respectez-vous les règles de grammaire? Le rythme de vos phrases colle-t-il au rythme de votre récit ? »

Nous voici donc arrivés au terme plus ou moins définitif de cette aventure (on ne sait pas encore si je vais me la jouer Jospin ou Johnny Hallyday). Une aventure qui m'a aussi servi personnellement et dont j'espère qu'elle vous a été utile. Et je tiens à vous remercier toutes (et tous ?) pour ne pas m'avoir laissée égrener des conseils dans le vent en ayant l'impression d'être seule au monde.

Avec un peu de chance, sur les 400 vues et quelques, il y a plus de dix personnes différentes, non ? Malgré toutes les relectures qu'il m'a fallu… Alors re-gros merci, de Lunara la première à Bymeha la dernière en passant par tout le monde, et désolée si tout ça était impersonnel et manquait beaucoup d'humour vers la fin.

Voilà, j'ai épuisé tout mon jus – les perverses sortent :p – et je cède la place à qui le veut bien.

Mes cours m'attendent...


End file.
